The 13th Ward
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Akira Kurusu, a 20-year-old ghoul who just wants to be human, studying at Uni to become a teacher. He has spent the last five years hidden in this ward but is scared his time is running out. - First person/T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place right after 'Life as a Ghoul'**

I woke to my alarm off and turned it off. I got up and sighed. I walked out to see Morgana and Kuro at the balcony door. I chuckled as the pair ran over to me. I crouched and pat them. They are so cute. I quickly fed the pair, then made a coffee and walked out to the balcony, leaning against the railing.

"Morning Aki!" I heard Miyu yelled.

I looked over and smiled.

"Morning Miyu." I greeted.

Miyu giggled.

"Are you working today?" Miyu asked.

I nod.

"Yeah, from two-pm to two-am." I replied.

"Really? That sucks." Miyu said.

I yawned.

"And you?" I asked.

"Yeah, nine to three." Miyu replied.

"You should get ready." I said.

Miyu nod, then walked back into her apartment. I yawned and sighed. I wonder what the day will bring? I sighed. I don't even really want to think about it. I yawned and sighed. I want to go back to bed. I walked back inside, drinking my coffee. I should get dress. Knowing my luck, Miyu would want me to walk her to work, like always. I quickly finished my coffee, then got dress and brushed my hair. I then heard a loud knocking on my door. I chuckled, walking out and grabbed my shoulder bag and walked to the door, putting my shoes on. I opened it to see Miyu.

"Let's go!" Miyu yelled.

I nod, walking out and pull out my keys. I closed and locked my door.

"Thanks." Miyu whispered as we start walking.

"It's okay." I said.

Miyu giggled, wrapping her arms around my arm. I looked at her to see Miyu was smiling. We slowly made our way to Miyu's work, she works at a small café. It's a great place, I love going there while Miyu is working and I have the day off. I always hide in the corner with a book or just to study, everyone knows me there. Of course, everyone's human there. Once there, Miyu ran in and I yawned as I walked in. I could use another coffee.

"Morning." a worker greeted.

I smiled.

"Morning." I whispered.

"Just your usually Aki?" Miyu asked.

"Yup." I replied.

I sat down and yawned.

"What time do you work?" a worker asked.

I looked at him, he has short straight black hair and deep blue eyes. His name is Yoshio Hanasaki.

"I start at two this afternoon and I finish at two tomorrow morning." I replied.

"Wow, a long shift." Yoshio said.

"Yup but I like the night shifts. Not much really happens." I admitted.

Miyu walked over and sat a cup down in front of me.

"I don't like them." Miyu told me.

"You hate all my shifts." I said.

"So! I worry!" Miyu yelled.

I chuckled.

"I'll be fine Miyu." I told her.

Miyu sighed.

"I know but still." Miyu whispered.

"And thanks." I said, grabbing the cup.

I took a sip and smiled. Yoshio sat down in front of me and I looked at him.

"Are you sure you are not over working yourself?" Yoshio asked.

I nod, then yawned. Yoshio sighed and I chuckled.

"Aki." Miyu whispered.

I looked at her and smiled.

"You are a worry." Miyu whispered.

"We better get ready to open up." Yoshio said.

I looked as him as he stood up, then walked off. I saw a few more workers and smiled, drinking my coffee. When they open, a few people came in. This place his a hidden gem. Great coffee and from what I heard, great food. When I finished my coffee. I payed and left. I should duck in and get more food for Kuro and Morgana. My phone then started ringing so I quickly pulled it out to see it was Yu. I smiled, answering it.

"Hey Yu, what's up?" I asked.

 _"Not much, trying to help my mum at work at the moment, taking a break." Yu replied. "Do you work today?" Yu then asked._

"Yeah, I start at two." I replied.

 _"Greta, I'll drop by then. I need a few things." Yu said._

"Alright." I said.

 _"Great! See you then man." Yu said._

He hanged up and I chuckled, putting my phone away. I yawned and sighed. I'll get the food later. I need a nap before work or I won't make it.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to my alarm and moaned as I turned it off and sat up. 12:30. I saw Kuro asleep at the foot of my bed and smiled as I got up. I quickly got dress, did my hair and grabbed a canned coffee. I should buy some more as well. I walked to the door, putting my shoes on. I sighed as I walked out, locking my door and start making my way to work. I sighed, it was going to be a long night. Once at work, I got ready. Then Yumi walked over.

"Oh senpai." I greeted.

"Did you get home okay last night?" Yumi asked.

"I did." I replied.

"Thanks again for staying last night. I know it wasn't long but I would have freaked out." Yumi admitted.

"It's okay." I assured her.

Then Hinata walked over.

"Aright you two, get to work." Hinata told us.

"Yes sir." Yumi said.

Yumi and I then quickly got to work.

"Hey Kurusu." Yumi whispered.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Do you have any friends?" Yumi asked.

"I do, one of my best friend lives next to me. She helps a lot. Since I have two cats, when I work late she ducks in and feeds them as well as check on them." I explained.

"I see, I didn't know you had cats or even liked cats." Yumi said.

I nod.

"I do, Morgana is a black and white cat and then there's Kuro who is a small black kitten." I explained.

Yumi giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you have been working here for a while and I never talked to you. This is nice." Yumi admitted.

I sighed.

"Well I guess that is true, it is rare we get the same shift though." I said.

"Akira!" I heard Yu yelled.

I looked over and sighed.

"Not so loud Yu." I told him.

Yu chuckled.

"How has your day been?" Yu asked.

"Slow." I replied.

"When is your next class?" Yu asked.

"Monday." I replied.

"So just spend tomorrow relaxing and when Monday comes, you will be fine." Yu told me.

I sighed, it's Saturday.

"Yeah yeah." I said.

Yu walked off and I sighed.

"A friend?" Yumi asked.

I nod.

"He's a pain but he's a good friend." I said.

Yumi giggled and I stretched. After a while, Yu came back. Yumi served him.

"Send my love to your mum would ya." I told him.

Yu nodded as he paid.

"I will man, see you Monday." Yu said.

He grabbed his bags and left.

"You look like you want to ask something." I said.

"How old were you when your parents died?" Yumi asked.

"I was six." I replied. "I made it here when I was picked up and taken to an orphanage. My memory of my past is hazy, I don't even remember my parents' name let alone what they looked like." I explained.

"Sorry." Yumi said.

"Don't be." I told her, looking over.

Yumi looked at me shock and I sighed.

"It's the past." I added.

Yumi sighed.

"We can't change the past, what done is done." I told her.

Yumi smiled.

"That is true but you have a bright future." Yumi told me.

Do I? The rest of the shift was slow, not many people come in at night. When we were done, I brought some canned coffee for myself and tuna for the cats as well as come canned cat food. I walked out the front to see Yumi waiting. I walked over and Yumi looked at me.

"Your boyfriend running late again?" I asked.

Yumi sighed, then nod.

"Yeah." Yumi whispered.

I sat down, pulling out a canned coffee and cracked it open.

"You must really love coffee." Yumi said, sitting down.

"I do." I whispered, then took a sip.

Yumi yawned, then rest her head on my shoulder. I smiled.

"It's been a long shift." I said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go to bed." Yumi whispered. "If Ken hurries up." Yumi added.

Ken, must be her boyfriend's name.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Yumi then asked.

I looked at her shock, then sighed.

"No, I don't." I replied.

"A crush?" Yumi asked.

A crush?

"I guess I do." I replied softly.

"Does she like you?" Yumi then asked.

I chuckled, Miyu has made tons of move on me and I have turn them all down.

"Maybe." I whispered.

"Why haven't you told her?" Yumi asked.

"I can't, it's complicated." I told her.

I'm a ghoul, if she ever found out, she would turn on me. Hate me and it would hurt her. No, I can't hurt her.

"Kurusu." Yumi whispered.

"It's fine Niko." I assured her.

A car pulled up so we quickly stood up.

"Still, tell her." Yumi told me.

She then got in the car which drove off. I sighed. Can I? I sighed as I started walking home. I walked down an alleyway, but quickly stopped. A ghoul. I started walking to find a child, hiding behind a dumpster, crying. She looked up at me. She has long, straight black hair and purple eyes, wearing a blue dress, white socks and black shoes. She got up and I sighed, dropping down to one knee so I was eye level.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I don't know where I am." the girl replied.

She walked closer, placing her hand on my check.

"We are the same." I told her.

"I'm scared." the girl whispered.

"My name is Kurusu, Akira Kurusu." I introduced.

"Umi, Tatsu Umi." she whispered.

"It's okay Umi." I assured her.

Tatsu nodded as she walked back.

"Now, where were your parents going?" I asked.

"I don't remember." Tatsu replied.

I sighed.

"Okay, I have some friends. I can call around and find something." I told her. "But until then, you are going to have to come with me." I told her.

Tatsu nodded. I stood up and sighed.

"Come on and don't leave my side." I told her.

We started walking, Tatsu grabbed my hand and I smiled. She's so young.

"How old are you Umi?" I asked.

"Eight." Tatsu replied. "We are on the run." Tatsu whispered.

Fuck, Doves.

"Okay, not attacking humans." I whispered.

Tatsu nodded. When we made it back to my apartment, I took my shoes off and locked the door, then turned the light on. I looked at Tatsu who took she shoes off, then walked over. I quickly unpacked my bags.

"Kitties!" I heard Tatsu yelled.

I looked at her to see she Morgana and Kuro with her.

"The black and white one name is Morgana and the little black one is Kuro." I told her.

"They are so cute." Tatsu said.

"Yeah, they are." I said.

Man, I didn't plan on looking after a little kid. I have no idea what to do.

"I miss my mum and dad." Tatsu whispered.

"I know dear but I will find a way to get you back to them." I told her.

Tatsu nodded and I smiled. I have to be strong, for her.


	3. Chapter 3

I moaned as I woke up with sunlight in my eyes. I looked next to me to see Tatsu. She was scared and wanted to stay here. I then saw Morgana and Kuro asleep at the foot of the bed. I moaned as I got up and slowly walked out. Then Morgana and Kuro ran out. I chuckled, closing the door. I looked at my phone and yawned. I know someone who can help me. Hanako Kana. An old family friend and a ghoul. I yawned, calling her. I was so tired.

 _"Well well well, Aki. Why are you calling me?" a female voice asks._

I smiled.

"Hanako, I need help and I really don't know why else to turn to." I admitted.

 _"What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you in danger?" Hanako asked._

"I'm fine but I found a little girl. She's like us too, eight years old and lost her parents." I explained.

 _"I see, come to the 15th Ward today. I'll send you the address. Bring the child." Hanako told me._

"Right, thanks Hanako, you're the best." I said.

 _"You are welcome dear, see you soon." Hanako said._

She hanged up and I sighed. I better get things ready. I grabbed Tatsu's clothes out of the dryer and walked back into the room. Tatsu moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at me.

"Come on, we have to go to the 15th Ward. We are meeting a family friend who is going to help us." I told her.

Tatsu nodded. I grabbed some clothes and head to the bathroom, closing the door. I quickly changed and grab my shoulder bag, putting my wallet, keys and phone into it. I quickly fed Morgana and Kuro.

"Behave you two." I told them.

Then Tatsu walked out and smiled.

"Ready." Tatsu said.

I smiled.

"Let's go." I said

We walked to the door, then put our shoes on. Tatsu walked out and I followed, locking the door behind me.

"Aki." I heard Miyu whispered.

I looked over to see her. I chuckled, I was hoping to get away without her noticing.

"What are you doing?" Miyu asked.

"It's along story but I have stuff to do today." I replied.

"And the kid?" Miyu asked.

I looked at Tatsu who was hiding behind me, then at Miyu.

"Family friend, I have to go. See you tonight." I said.

"Go? Where?" Miyu asked.

"To see a friend." I replied. "I'll explain when I get back." I told her.

Miyu nodded. I grabbed Tatsu and we started walking.

"Is she a friend?" Tatsu asked.

I nod.

"Yeah, a close friend." I replied.

"I see." Tatsu whispered.

I yawned and sighed.

"Stay close okay." I told her.

Tatsu nodded, grabbing my hand. We made it to the train station, getting out our train and headed to the 15th Ward. Using my phone, I found the map and sighed. It was a long walk. I looked at Tatsu who was sitting next to me, holding onto my arm. Tatsu looked at me.

"It's okay." I assured her.

Tatsu nodded.

"I'm still scared. I want my mum and dad." Tatsu whispered.

"I will find your parents, no matter what and I will protect you." I assured her.

Tatsu smiled.

"You're the best Kurusu." Tatsu whispered. "Wait till my parents meet you, my mum will love you." Tatsu said.

"Yeah." I whispered.

Tatsu nodded.

"They will both be so grateful." Tatsu whispered.

"Well until then, never leave my side." I said.

Tatsu smiled and nod. We made it to station. We walked out and I looked at Tatsu.

"I'm tired of walking." Tatsu whined.

"Alright." I said.

I picked her up and started walking. Using my phone map, I made my way to the meeting spot. It was a flower shop. I walked inside to see Hanako Kana behind the counter. She has mid-length, wavy, dark orange hair and deep purple eyes.

"Aki, it's been a while." Hanako said. "And is this the child you spoke of?" Hanako asked.

"Yeah, this is Tatsu Umi." I introduced as i sat Tatsu down.

"Hello." Tatsu whispered.

"Hello dear, my name is Hanako Kana." Hanako introduced.

"As I said, she lost her parents and doesn't know where they went." I said.

"I see." Hanako whispered. "Well I have contacts in all wards, I can send a message around with Umi's name and a picture. They can start searching their wards for them" Hanako explained.

"Great." I said.

"But until I hear anything, you are going to have to look after her." Hanako told me.

I sighed.

"I'll try but I have classes this week and I work crazy hours." I said.

"Classes?" Tatsu asked.

"I go to university." I replied.

"Really?" Tatsu asked.

I nod.

"Yup." I said.

"I texted Manzo, he should be here soon." Hanako said.

I sighed, Manzo Seiji is a jerk. I hate him.

"And here he is now." Hanako said.

I looked over to see him. He has short, wavy, golden blond hair and brown eyes. Another ghoul, I want to bet the crap out of him.

"Yo, what's up?" Manzo asked.

"Did you even read my message?" Hanako asked.

"Yeah yeah, I got the stuff." Manzo said, pulling out a bag.

He then looked at me.

"Yo Aki." Manzo said.

"Don't call me that." I told him.

"Ah, come on." Manzo said.

"Enough Manzo." Hanako told him.

Manzo then saw Tatsu. I quickly pulled her behind me.

"What? Did you adopt a child? Aren't you a little young to play daddy?" Manzo asked.

"She's lost." I told him. "I'm trying to find her parents." I added.

"That's enough Manzo!" Hanako yelled.

Then a woman ran in, she has long, straight brown hair and violet eyes. Ema Kami, another ghoul.

"Sorry I am late." Ema said. "Oh Kurusu." Ema whispered.

"Hey Kami." I whispered.

Hanako walked to Manzo and held her hand out. Manzo handed the bag over, then sighed.

"You can go now." Hanako told him.

"Whatever." Manzo mumbled as he walked off.

"Um, what's going on?" Ema asked. "And what's with the kid?" Ema asked.

"Sorry Ema, I'll explain later. Akira still has a long trip home and we have a lot of work to do. Can you watch the shop?" Hanako asked.

Ema nodded.

"Of course I can." Ema added.

"I won't be long, I hope." Hanako said. "Come on you two." Hanako added.

Hanako walked off and I followed her to the back with Tatsu right by me. We came to stairs and head up.

"Look, if you are going to look after the child, you both need to eat. With your friends all being human, we can't risk either of you blowing your cover." Hanako explained.

"Yeah, I know." I whispered.

I looked at Tatsu who looked at me. We came to a lounge room area, behind that is the kitchen area. I sighed as I sat down and moaned.

"You okay?" I heard Hanako asked.

"I worked, didn't finish to two the morning but I still got up at six." I replied, looking over. "I'm tired." I added.

"I bet you are." Hanako said.

Tatsu walked over and sat next to me.

"She trusts you." Hanako whispered.

I looked at Tatsu who smiled as she wrapped her arms around my arm.

"I feel safe next to him." Tatsu admitted softly.

"Also, why I am here, can you help me with clothes shopping?" I asked.

Hanako giggled.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so cute, you know that right." Hanko said, walking off.

I sighed.

"Well if I am going to be looking after her, she is going to need more clothes since all she has is wearing, a hairbrush, hair ties, a washer and other things she is going to need." I explained. "As well as books and stuff to do while I'm in class." I added.

"I know, relax." Hanako told me. "We will work it out." Hanako added.

I sighed.

"You are so relaxed about this it is not even funny." I said.

"I know." Hanako said. "Umi, come here so I can get your picture." Hanako said.

Tatsu got up and ran over. I leaned back and closed my eyes, then sighed. So, I'm looking after an eight year old huh. What do I do about work? She doesn't seem to trust humans. The look in her eyes when she saw Miyu. Doves could be after her as well so I have to stay on high alert to make sure they don't find her. What do I do? I can't leave her. She needs me.

"Akira!" I heard Hanako yelled.

I opened my eyes and looked over. Hanako sighed.

"Come on, we have work to do." Hanako said.

I nod, we do.


	4. Chapter 4

I was following Hanako with Tatsu. After we had something to eat, we sent Tatsu information to Hanako's contacts. I hope we hear something soon. Now, we are going to do some shopping. I yawned and sighed as I looked at Tatsu who was looking around. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Keep up." I heard Hanako said.

I sighed as I looked at her.

"Yeah yeah." I said.

"The sooner we get this done, the sooner you get home." Hanako told me.

"I know." I whispered.

"My legs hurt." Tatsu said.

I quickly picked her up. Hanako looked over and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Hanako said, looking away.

I sighed. We came to a clothing store and I sighed, following Hanako. We made it to the girls section and I sat Tatsu down who looked at me.

"Go ahead." I said.

Tatsu walked to Hanako and the pair started shopping. I followed but stayed back, Tatsu was smiling as she went through the clothes. Hanako walked over and I looked at her.

"What is it?" Hanako asked.

"I'm worried, I know nothing about kids and I work shitty hours." I replied.

"You will work it out, you always do." Hanako told me.

I sighed and nod. I have no choice. More and more ghouls are dying everyday, I have to protect her. I have to keep her safe. We walked over and Tatsu looked at me, then smiled. After shopping, we walked out and I looked at Hanako.

"We better go, I have to explain this to Miyu and I don't really know what to say." I told Hanako.

"You'll be fine." Hanako said.

I looked at Tatsu who giggled.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." I said, looking at Hanako.

"Look, you could be looking after her from a couple of days to a couple of weeks or even a couple of months. I will do my best to find her parents but you two need to keep your head down and stay safe. I know the 13th Ward is safe but anything can happen. If that is the case, call me and come straight back to me." Hanako told me.

"I know, I just want to reunite her back with her parents, but I'm worried." I said.

"Doves?" Hanako asked.

I nod.

"They were after them." I whispered.

"I know." Hanako said. "Be careful." Hanako told me.

I nod. I looked at Tatsu and we walked off, we had to get home. I have to get this washing done and I have classes tomorrow.

"What if mum and dad are gone?" Tatsu asked softly.

I looked at her worried.

"What will happen to me?" Tatsu asked scared.

"If, and this is a if, your parents are no longer with us, I will look after you." I told her.

Tatsu looked at me and smiled.

"Really?" Tatsu asked.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go home." I said.

Tatsu nodded as she grabbed my hand. It was a long trip home. Once we made it back to the 13th Ward, we made out way to the apartment. I looked at the sky, it was getting late. Man, traveling takes a toll on me. I looked at Tatsu who yawned.

"It's getting late." Tatsu whispered.

I nod.

"Yeah, it is." I whispered.

"Hey Kurusu." Tatsu whispered.

"Yes?" I said.

"Can I call you by your first name?" Tatsu asked softly.

I smiled.

"Of course you can." I assured her.

"Really? You're amazing Akira." Tatsu said. "You can call me Tatsu." Tatsu told me.

"Okay then Tatsu." I said.

Tatsu giggled. I guess it would be better if we call each other by our first name. The story is we are family friends. I took a deep breath. We made it back to the apartment. I unlocked the door and Tatsu ran inside. I walked in, takin my shoes off then saw Miyu's shoes. I quickly closed the door and walked in as Tatsu ran back. I sighed as Miyu walked over.

"Aki." Miyu whispered.

"It's okay Tatsu, this is Miyu Uchida. She's my best friend." I assured her.

Tatsu looked at Miyu.

"Miyu, this is Tatsu Umi. She's a family friend and will be staying with me for a while. Her parents asked me to looked after her." I explained.

"In such short notices." Miyu whispered.

"Family problems." I told her.

Miyu looked at Tatsu, then crouched and smiled.

"I see, hey there Umi." Miyu said.

Tatsu looked at me.

"It's okay." I told her.

Tatsu looked at Miyu, then at me and shook her head. I sighed as I looked at Miyu.

"Sorry, she's a little shy." I told Miyu.

Miyu nodded as she stood up.

"I see." Miyu whispered.

"Tatsu, why don't you go and watch some TV." I told her.

Tatsu nodded and she ran off. I started the first load of washing. I then walked back into the kitchen and started making a coffee. Miyu walked over and I looked at her.

"How long do you have her for?" Miyu asked.

"No idea. Her parents aren't even sure and assured me they try their best." I explained.

Miyu sighed.

"And no, I'm not sure what I am going to do about university and work." I said.

"What about school? Doesn't she go to school?" Miyu asked.

"I'm home schooled!" I heard Tatsu yelled.

I looked at her. Home schooled huh? I then looked at Miyu.

"They asked me to help her with her work and that. Everything will be fine." I assured Miyu.

I hope.

"I see." Miyu said.

Tatsu walked over and grabbed my leg.

"Yes Tatsu." I whispered.

Tatsu sighed as she looked at Miyu. I looked at Miyu who sighed.

"I better go." Miyu said, walking off.

Tatsu let me go and I quickly followed Miyu who was putting her shoes on.

"Miyu, I'm sorry." I said.

Miyu looked at me and smiled.

"No, don't be." Miyu told me. "What will you do about tomorrow?" Miyu asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "I'll be there though, I have classes." I told her.

Miyu smiled.

"Okay, see you in the morning." Miyu said. "Night." Miyu said, walking out.

I sighed as the door closed.

"Night." I whispered.

I turned around to see Tatsu. I walked over and dropped down to one knee.

"Humans are scary." Tatsu whispered.

"She's my friend though. My friends are nice even though they are all humans. I need you to understand this." I told her.

"If they knew the truth they wouldn't be." Tatsu said.

I looked at her shock, then sighed as I looked down. She isn't wrong there though. After all these years being with Miyu and the others, if they ever found out the truth, that would all mean nothing.

"Akira." I heard Tatsu whispered.

I looked up at her.

"Sorry." Tatsu whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"I upset you." Tatsu whispered.

I took a deep breath.

"It's fine, let's get everything sorted, okay." I said.

Tatsu smiled and nodded, then ran off. I took a deep breath. What am I doing?


	5. Chapter 5

I woke to my alarm and moaned as I turned it off. I looked at Tatsu who slowly opened her eyes. I really don't like this sleeping arrangement. I sighed as I got up and walked out with Kuro and Morgana at my feet. I quickly fed them and started making a coffee as Tatsu walked out.

"Can I have a coffee too?" Tatsu asked softly.

I smiled and nod.

"Of course." I said.

I took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Tatsu asked.

"Just thinking about today." I replied. "I have classes in the morning and at three, I start work till nine." I explained.

"I see." Tatsu whispered. "You won't leave me alone, will you?" Tatsu quickly asked.

I smiled.

"No, I will just have to talk to my teachers and boss, I am sure it will be fine." I told her.

Tatsu smiled and nod. Well, I know the teachers don't care.

"We should pack a small backpack with books and stuff you need to entertain yourself." I told her.

"Yeah, I will." Tatsu said, walking off.

I chuckled. After getting ready, we walked out as Miyu walked out. Miyu smiled and I smiled.

"Ready?" Miyu asked, walking over.

"Yup." I said, locking the door.

We started walking and I took a deep breath.

"You seemed worried." Miyu said.

I sighed.

"Worried about Umi?" Miyu asked.

I nodded.

"I'm sure she will be fine as long as she stays close to you." Miyu told me.

I smiled and nod.

"Right." I said. "I also work tonight and she doesn't want to be left alone. I hope my boss is okay with it, that's all." I explained.

"I see." Miyu whispered.

"Come on, let's not be late." I told her.

Miyu nod.

"Right!" Miyu said.

We made it to university to see Makoto and Yu waiting. The pair looked at me, then looked at Tatsu, going into shock. We walked over and I chuckled.

"Guys, this is Tatsu Umi, she will be staying with me for a while." I introduced.

I looked at Tatsu who was next to me.

"Tatsu, this is Makoto Arisato and Yu Seta." I introduced, pointing to them as I said their name.

Tatsu looked down.

"Nice to meet you." Tatsu whispered.

I looked at Makoto and Yu who walked over and dropped down to one knee, then smiled.

"It is very nice to meet you too, Umi." Yu said.

Tatsu looked up and smiled.

"How long?" Makoto asked.

"No idea." I replied.

Then Jazmin ran over as Yu stood up.

"And this is Jazmin Kirijo." Yu introduced.

Jazmin looked at Tatsu and smiled.

"Hey there sweetheart." Jazmin said.

"Hi." Tatsu said.

"Where's Sayo?" Miyu asked.

"Late." Jazmin replied.

"Anyway, this is Tatsu Umi." I introduced. "She's in my care for a while." I added.

Then Sayo ran over and Jazmin giggled.

"Hey, what's with the kid?" Sayo asked.

"Sayo, this is Tatsu Umi. Tatsu, this is Sayo Seki." I introduced.

"Come on, let's sit down." Miyu said.

We walked off and came to a table. Miyu, Tatsu, myself and Yu sat on one side with Sayo, Makoto and Jazmin sat on the other side.

"So why is she in your care? Where are her parents? And how do you know here?" Jazmin asked.

"Family friends, they knew my parents and aunt. They asked my to look after her, family emergency and they couldn't take her. They knew I could take her and found me Saturday night, well Sunday morning after my shift. It was all sudden." I explained.

"Wow." Sayo whispered.

"Odd." Makoto said.

"Wait, you still talk to your crazy aunt?" Miyu asked.

"Now and then, as well as another family friend. She may be crazy but she is really the only family I have left." I told her.

"Akira." Miyu whispered.

I smiled.

"It's fine, really." I said. "Plus, she's been great so far. As soon as they can, her parents are coming back to pick her up. They aren't sure how long they will be. This is one of those things where it will take as long as it takes." I explained.

"Well until then, we will help you look after her." Sayo said.

"Thanks." I said.

I looked at Tatsu who was smiling. She seem relax which is good. I was worried about this. I looked at the others. So far so good.

"How is she going to go with work and class?" Yu asked.

"I'm not sure but I know class will be fine. I am worried about work though." I admitted.

"She's so cute." Sayo said.

I felt Tatsu wrap her arms around mine. I looked at her as she buried her face into my arm. I smiled. I looked at my friends.

"When is your class?" Yu asked.

"Soon, I should get going." I said.

Tatsu let me go and I got up, then looked at Tatsu who stood up. We walked off and Tatsu grabbed my hand.

"You need to stay quiet during class, okay. I need to get work done." I told her.

"I will, I promise." Tatsu said.

I smiled. Class were long but Tatsu was great. She didn't speak at all. We got a coffee each and sat down. Then Yu and Jazmin walked over.

"Are you two okay?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, we are fine." I said. "We have to bail soon, I have work."

"How do you think you two will go?" Yu asked.

"I'm not sure." I replied. "Anyway, how are your family going?" I asked.

"Oh, we're fine. Everything is fine. I have to head off too. Got to pick up Emiko, promised." Yu admitted.

"Send my love to your family." I said.

"Well of you two go." Jazmin told us.

We go up and head off.

"Heading to the train station?" Yu asked.

I nod.

"We'll talk together." Yu said.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

I felt Tatsu grab my hand.

"How are you going to look after her?" Yu asked.

"I'm not sure." I admitted. "I am working it out, I am just taking one day at a time." I said.

"If you need anything, call me, okay." Yu told me.

"I will, thanks." I said.

"Anytime." Yu said.

We split up and I took a deep breath. I looked at Tatsu who smiled.

"Let's go." I said. "And stay close." I told her.

"I will." Tatsu.


	6. Chapter 6

I made it to work, as we walked in I was greeted by Hinata who looked at me.

"Ah Kurusu, you're here." Hinata greeted.

"Yes sir." I said.

He then saw Tatsu.

"Um, this is Tatsu Umi. She is in my care, her parents are out of town and well, she doesn't like the idea of being home alone. I know I am asking a lot but can she stay with me." I explained.

Hinata sighed, then nod.

"Alright." Hinata said.

I smiled.

"Thank you sir." I said bowing.

Hinata nod and walked off. I looked at Tatsu, then took her to the back. I quickly got change and head out, then started working. Tatsu sat on the floor by my feet, working on a few things. Then Yumi walked over, yawning.

"Oh, good evening senpai." I greeted.

"Evening Kurusu." Yumi said.

She then saw Tatsu.

"Huh? What's with the kid?" Yumi asked.

"A family friend. She is staying with me for a while. She didn't like the idea of being home alone." I explained.

"Ah, I see." Yumi said. "She's cute." Yumi then said.

I smiled.

"It was sweet of you, taking her in." Yumi said.

"Really? I mean, I couldn't say no. I felt like it was something I had to do." I admitted.

"So like you Kurusu." Yumi said. "You are so kind." Yumi added.

I sighed.

"Come on, let's back to work." Yumi then said.

I nod. After work, I quickly changed and grabbed Tatsu. We walked outside and I sighed, seeing Yumi.

"Late again." I said, walking over.

"Yeah." Yumi whispered. "He is so going to get it tonight." Yumi added.

The car pulled up.

"Well take care." Yumi said, getting in.

I picked Tatsu up and head home. Once home, I kicked my shoes off and Tatsu managed kick hers off.

"I am so proud of you today Tatsu." I said as I sat Tatsu down.

Tatsu looked up and smiled.

"You were so great today. I can't believe it." I added.

"I just wanted to be good so I did the best I could to behave." Tatsu whispered.

"Come on, why don't you go for a shower and get ready for bed." I told her.

Tatsu nod as she walked off. I heard knocking on the door so I walked over, opening it to see it Miyu. Miyu smiled.

"Good, you're home." Miyu said.

I walked out, closing the door.

"Yeah, sorry. Had to work." I said.

"How did Umi go?" Miyu asked.

"Great, I'm so proud of her today. I hope this keep up till she goes home. She doesn't want to be alone so I have no choice but to bring her with me." I explained.

"She's amazing." Miyu admitted. "So why are you looking after her? I don't believe the whole family friend story and that she's in your care till her parents get back." Miyu asked.

I looked at her shock.

"Come on Aki, that is a dump story." Mayu told me.

"But it is true." I told her.

Miyu crossed her arms and I sighed.

"She's lost, she got separated from parents and she doesn't know where they are. I have friends looking for them but she has to stay with me till we find them. Safer that way. She's just a scared kid." I explained.

Miyu looked at me shock and I sighed.

"Akira." Miyu whispered.

"What else do I do? She has nowhere to go." I told her.

Miyu sighed.

"I know." Miyu whispered.

"Well come to me if you need help." Miyu told me.

I smiled and nod.

"And don't tell anyone the truth." I told her.

Miyu sighed, then nod.

"Okay Aki." Miyu whispered.

I smiled.

"You really are the best Miyu." I said.

Miyu looked at me shock, then smiled.

"You better remember that." Miyu told me. "Night." Miyu said walking off.

She walked back into her apartment and I went back into mine. I took a deep breath. Yeah, things are looking up. I know it.


	7. Chapter 7

As the week went on, nothing really happened. Between university and work, I did take Tatsu to the movies. She has been having a lot of fun. I woke up to my alarm and moaned as I turned it off. I got up and walked out, making a coffee for myself and Tatsu. When I was done, Tatsu walked out and we sat down on the lounge. She was watching some kids show. I leaned back, I only have one class today and no work. I am hoping to hear news from Hanako.

"Hey big bro." I heard Tatsu said.

I look over and smiled. Big bro.

"What is it?" I asked.

"When I go back with my parents, will I ever see you again?" Tatsu asked.

"Of course you will." I told her. "I am sure we can work something out with your parents." I added.

Tatsu smiled and nod.

"Yup." Tatsu said.

I got up and fed Morgana and Kuro, then got ready for university. Then Tatsu got ready and I grabbed my bag. I then grabbed my keys as Tatsu put her shoes on, then walked out. I quickly put my shoes on and walked out, locking the door. I then saw Miyu who walked over.

"Ready?" Miyu asked.

I nod and we head off. Tatsu grabbed my hand and I yawned.

"It's been a long week." Miyu said.

I nod.

"Yeah but it has been a fun week." I admitted.

Miyu giggled.

"Big bro, can we go to the movies tonight?" Tatsu asked.

"I'll think about it." I said.

"Another movie?" Miyu asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't go to the movies with her parents since they are always busy." I explained.

Miyu giggled.

"You're so sweet Aki." Miyu said.

I chuckled as I looked away. We made it to university to see Makoto, Yu and Jazmin waiting.

"Morning!" Jazmin greeted.

"Morning." Miyu said.

Then Sayo ran over.

"Come on." Yu said.

We came to a table and sat down.

"How are you feeling Akira?" Sayo asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"And you Umi?" Jazmin then asked.

Tatsu smiled.

"I'm great!" Tatsu replied.

She has been getting along with my friends, learning how to blend in. She's amazing. Tatsu looked at me, she was smiling. She looked away and I sighed. Class was coming up soon. My phone started ringing and I sighed as I got up, walking away from the others. I quickly pulled my phone out to see it was Hanako. I smiled as I answered.

"Yo Hanako, I hope you have good news." I greeted.

 _"I do, get to my place at midnight. I found them." Hanako told me._

"Alright, I knew we could count on you." I said. "I'll text you when I'm on my way." I told her.

 _"Alright, take care." Hanako said._

I hanged up and sighed with relief. They are alive. They are okay. I walked back.

"Are you okay?" Miyu asked.

I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm great." I replied smiling. "Come on Tatsu, I have class." I said.

Tatsu nod as she got up and we started walking.

"And?" Tatsu asked.

"We found your parents." I replied.

Tatsu looked at me shock, then smiled as she grabbed my hand.

"Thank you." Tatsu whispered.

"So today, after class, we got to the movies then we go home and we pack your bag. Then head to the 15th Ward again. We have to be there by midnight." I explained.

"Got it!" Tatsu yelled.

I smiled. After class, I met up with Yu who smiled.

"What's up?" Yu asked.

"I'm heading off, Tatsu wants to see a movie and I got a message from her parents. We are meeting up in the 15th Ward tonight so this is our last chance." I explained.

Yu looked at me shock, then smiled.

"Alright, I got you covered." Yu said.

"Of course you do." I said walking off.

I grabbed Tatsu, then we head off. Tatsu sighed and I looked at her worried.

"What is it?" I asked worried.

"I'm going to miss you big bro." Tatsu whispered.

I smiled.

"You're so nice to me. I had so much fun here." Tatsu admitted.

"We can hang out again, I promise." I told her.

Tatsu looked at me and smiled. Tatsu wrapped her arms around mine.

"Besides, I am sure your parents have been worried about you." I explained.

Tatsu nod.

"Yeah, they would have been." Tatsu whispered.

"Come on." I said.

Tatsu nod and I looked at the sky. Things are looking up.


	8. Chapter 8

After the movie we head straight home. I grabbed a spear bag and started packing all of Tatsu stuff. I brought her a lot of stuff over the week. I looked at Tatsu who was saying goodbye to Morgana and Kuro.

"I'm going to miss them." Tatsu said.

I smiled.

"I know." I said.

Tatsu looked over and smiled.

"And you too big bro." Tatsu added.

I smiled.

"And I will miss you." I told her.

I looked at the time, we have plenty of time. I sat the bags by the door and sighed. I then heard a knock on the door. I sighed, then open the door to see Miyu.

"Hey." Miyu greeted.

"Hi." I whispered, walking back.

Miyu walked in, taking her shoes and walked inside. I closed the door and followed her.

"So you found her parents." Miyu said.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"When do you leave?" Miyu asked, turning around.

"I have to be in the 15th Ward by midnight." I replied.

"I see." Miyu whispered. "You careful out there." Miyu told me.

I chuckled.

"Alright." I whispered.

Tatsu walked out, then ran over.

"I am so happy you found your parents Umi." Miyu said.

Tatsu smiled.

"Yeah, I miss them so much." Tatsu whispered.

"I bet you do dear." Miyu said.

Tatsu giggled as she grabbed my hand.

"But I am going to miss big bro too." Tatsu said.

I smiled. Later we head off to the 15th Ward. It was dark so I kept Tatsu close to me. It felt like a long trip, I was excited and nervous. When we made it to the 15th Ward, we made out way to the flower shop. When we made it, I knocked on the door. I saw Hanako who walked over, opening the door.

"You made it." Hanako said.

I nod.

"Yeah, sorry if we are late." I said.

"It's okay, come on." Hanako said.

We head in, Hanako closed and locked the door. We head upstairs and saw two people in the living room. The woman has long dark brown and purple eyes while the man has black hair and brown eyes.

"Mum! Dad!" Tatsu cried, running over.

Tatsu's mum pulled her into a hug, smiling and Tatsu's dad joined the hug. I sat the bags down and sighed as I looked at Hanako.

"Good work Aki." Hanako whispered.

I sighed.

"This is what I have been waiting for." I admitted softly.

"Come on." Hanako said.

We walked downstairs and I leaned against the register.

"What is it?" Hanako asked.

"I... I guess I miss my parents." I replied softly.

"Akira." Hanako whispered.

"Sorry." I said, looking up. "I don't even remember them." I admitted.

I looked at Hanako who walked over and stood next to me.

"You are a worry, you know." Hanako said.

I chuckled. Then Tatsu ran down and grabbed my hand as her parents walk down, having Tatsu's bags. Tatsu pulled my hand and I walked over to Tatsu's parents with Tatsu.

"Thank you for protecting my daughter." Tatsu's dad said.

"It's fine. I'm glade we found you." I admitted.

Tatsu's parents smiled at each other, then at me.

"You are a kind young man." Tatsu's mum said.

"Alright, we better go." Tatsu's dad said.

I looked at Tatsu who sighed.

"Alright Tatsu." I started as I turned to face her.

Tatsu gave me a hug and I smiled.

"I'm going to miss you big bro." Tatsu cried.

I chuckled.

"And I'll miss you. Stay safe out there." I told her.

Tatsu looked up and nod.

"I still have your number so I can call you!" Tatsu told me.

I chuckled.

"I know." I said.

"Let's go dear." Tatsu's mum said.

The trio heads off and I took a deep breath.

"You won't see here again for a while." Hanako said.

"I know." I whispered. "I better go before I miss my last train home." I told her.

Hanako nod and I head off. I ran to the train station, just making it in time. When I got off, I slowly made it home. It was a beautiful night. Once home, I was greeted by Kuro and Morgana. I sighed as I locked my door and walked in, looking around. I then walked into my room, getting change and laid down. I have classes tomorrow. I yawned and rolled onto my side, closing my eyes. I hope they stay safe out there. It is harder for a ghoul to survive in this world. Hell, this city.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to my alarm and moaned as I turned it off. I then got up and went for a hot shower to wake up and since I didn't have one last night. I then fed Kuro and Morgana and made my coffee. I then walked out onto the balcony and looked at the busy city. It's going to be a slow day with class and work tonight. Another three to nine. I looked at the sky, it looks like it is going to be a good day.

"Morning Aki!" I heard Miyu yell.

I looked over and smiled.

"Miyu, it's too early for your yelling." I told her.

Miyu giggled and nod.

"I know." Miyu said.

"Let's get ready for university, shall we." I said.

Miyu nod and ran into her apartment. I finished my coffee and walked inside, locking the door. I then grabbed my bag and head to the door, putting my shoes on. I walked out, locking the door and yawned. Then Miyu ran into my view and we head off.

"So how are you feeling?" Miyu asked.

"I'm fine, tired." I replied.

"And is Umi safe?" Miyu then asked.

I smiled.

"Yeah, with her parents." I replied. "They'll be fine." I added.

I hope. I don't even know where they are going. I have to ask Hanako to see if she knows. I yawned and sighed. I worry about that tomorrow. We made it to university to see no one was here.

"Odd, are we that early." Miyu said.

"I guess we are." I whispered.

"Kurusu, Uchida." we heard Ren said.

We looked over as Ren walked over.

"Kei." Miyu said.

"What do you want Kei?" I asked annoyed.

Ren looked around.

"Where are your bodyguards?" Ren asked.

I sighed.

"I guess they aren't here yet. That's good." Ren said smiling.

I quickly push Miyu to the side and Ren punched me. I sighed as I looked at him and he grabbed my by the scurf of my shirt.

"Stop! Let him go!" Miyu yelled.

"Stay back Miyu." I told her.

Ren kept punching me, I lost count. Ren let me go, then punched me in the gut, causing me to drop onto my knees as I gasped. Ren walked back and I looked up, panting.

"What? Aren't you going to fight back?" Ren asked.

"What's the point." I whispered.

Miyu then ran in front of us, having her back to me.

"Stop!" Miyu screamed.

"Stay out of this bitch." Ren told her.

He pulled his hand back, I quickly stood up as he goes to punch Miyu but caught it. Miyu looked back shock.

"You can beat me all you want but you keep you fucken hands off her!" I yelled.

Ren pulled his hand free and walked off. I walked back and dropped to my knees. Damnit!

"Akira!" I heard Yu yell.

I looked over as he ran over with Makoto, Sayo and Jazmin. Makoto looked at me shock which turned into his anger. I quickly grabbed his shirt before he could run off. He looked at me shock and I shook my head. He sighed as he dropped by my side, placing his hand on my shoulder, and I let him go.

"He won't get away with this." I heard Yu said.

I tried to stand up but goes to collapse but was grabbed from behind. I looked over to see it was Yu. He pulled me up and I moaned in pain.

"I'm okay." I whispered.

"Why did Kei attack you?" I heard Jazmin asked.

"I have no idea. He didn't say much." I replied.

"What do we do?" Miyu asked.

"Let's find a seat." I told them.

They looked at me shock, then we head off. I was sat down and sighed.

"We should take you to the hospital." Miyu said.

"No, I'm fine." I told her.

I pulled out a canned coffee, opening it and sighed.

"Akira!" Miyu yelled.

"I said I'm fine." I told her, looking at her.

Miyu looked at me shock, then sighed.

"At least let me clean you up." I heard Sayo said.

I looked over as she sat her bag down, pulling out a bottle of water, a couple of handkerchief and a box of band aids. I nod. I rather her no but no use fighting her. Sayo nod as she started doing just that. Why did Ren attack me? I mean, I have been seeing this for a while now. I winced in pain and look at Sayo.

"Sorry." Sayo said.

"It's okay." I whispered.

When she was done, I stood up.

"What are you going to do?" Yu asked.

"Go to class." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Miyu asked.

"I have work to do and a essay coming up." I told them.

Miyu sighed and I looked at her.

"I'll be fine, take care." I told her.

I go to walk but stop when I felt someone grab my wrist. I look over to see it was Miyu.

"I'll walk him to his class." I heard Yu said.

I looked at him and sighed.

"Let's go." I heard Makoto said.

I looked at Miyu who let me go. I started walking with Yu and Makoto.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Don't be." Yu said.

"I should beat Kei up." Makoto whispered.

I sighed.

"Don't. It's not worth it." I told him.

"But still." Makoto whispered.

"I don't want you to you to get into trouble." I told him.

Makoto sighed. We made it to my classroom and I walked inside. That was weird. After class, I brought a hot coffee and found a quiet place to sit. I yawned. I should make my move to work. Then Sayo sat down across from me and I yawned.

"Are you okay?" Sayo asked.

"Yeah, thinking about going to work soon." I replied.

"What? You work tonight?" Sayo asked.

I nod.

"Maybe you shouldn't go tonight." Sayo whispered.

"I need to work." I told her.

Then Yu, Makoto and Jazmin walked over. I looked at them, then yawned.

"I should go." I whispered.

"Go? Where?" Yu asked.

"Work." I replied.

"What? Tonight?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I have things to do." I said.

Then Miyu ran over.

"What did I miss?" Miyu asked.

"I'm heading off." I said.

"Will you be okay?" Miyu asked worry.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I assured her.

Miyu sighed.

"See you tonight." I said walking off.

I have to keep my eye out on Ren, he knows something about me. I yawned and sighed. I still have to survive work.


	10. Chapter 10

I made it to work and got ready. I am so not looking forward to this. I walked out to see Yumi. Yumi smiled as she looked at me which quickly turned into shock as I walked over to her.

"Kurusu, are you okay?" Yumi asked worried.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine." I assured her.

Yumi crossed her arms.

"What happened?" Yumi asked.

"There is a guy that goes to university that hates me. Today, out of the blue, he... he attacked me." I explained.

Yumi looked at me shock and I sighed.

"I'm fine though, really." I assured her.

"You should report this." Yumi told me.

Report? Is it worth the time? I sighed.

"No, I'll be fine." I whispered.

Yumi sighed. Then Miyu, Makoto, Jazmin, Yu and Sayo walked over. I sighed.

"I thought you were going home not to work." Miyu said.

"I told you I worked today." I told her.

Miyu sighed. I starched the back of my head, I'm in trouble now. Miyu shook her head and walked off. I sighed.

"Makoto, Yu, stay here." Sayo said.

She then walked off with Jazmin. Makoto and Yu walked next to the side and out of the way.

"I haven't seen Miyu that mad at you before." Yu said.

"Why are you two here?" I asked.

"Oh, we saw Kei talking to some people and we got worried so we came to check on you." Yu explained.

"I'm fine, you can go." I told them. "Yu, I am sure you have work to do." I told him.

Yu sighed.

"Go." I told him.

Yu nod as he walked off.

"And you Makoto?" I asked.

"I have nothing." Makoto said.

I sighed.

"Do you want a drink at least." I said.

Makoto nod as he walked off.

"While I think of it, where's the kid?" Yumi asked.

"She's with her parents. They contact me and we met up." I replied.

"That's good." Yumi said.

"Yeah, as much as I like having her around, it was kinda hard." I admitted.

"You did great though." Yumi said.

I chuckled.

"And your friends seem really nice." Yumi added.

"They are. I am lucky to have them." I admitted.

Makoto walked back and paid for his drink, then walked to the side and leaned against the counter.

"This is Makoto Arisato." I introduced. "Makoto, this is Yumi Niko." I then introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Yumi said.

Makoto nod.

"Likewise." Makoto said.

"Makoto here is like my bodyguard." I said smiling.

Yumi giggled.

"Someone has to protect your sorry ass." Makoto said.

I chuckled. Then Sayo, Jazmin and Miyu. Miyu sighed.

"Are you okay Miyu?" I asked.

Miyu nod.

"Yeah." Miyu whispered. "I worry about you! You always overdo it, not knowing your own limit." Miyu told me.

I sighed.

"I'll better go." Sayo said.

She then walked off and Jazmin followed her. Miyu sighed, then ran off.

"You really need to talk to her tonight." Makoto told me.

I sighed.

"Yeah, I will." I whispered.

Makoto walked off and I took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" I heard Yumi asked.

I walked back and lean against the counter.

"Is that girl your crush?" Yumi asked.

"Miyu?" I asked.

Yumi nod. I nod, then sighed.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"I see." Yumi whispered. "Why don't you tell her? She's cute." Yumi asked.

"As I said, it's complicated." I told her.

"Kurusu." Yumi whispered.

I yawned and sighed.

"Let's get back to work." I said.

After work, I quickly got change and walked out to see Yumi waiting. Yumi chuckled as I walked over.

"Late again." I said.

Yumi nod.

"Like always." Yumi added.

"Yo Kurusu!" a voice yelled.

I looked over to see Ren.

"Kei." I whispered, walking back.

Yumi then stood in front of me and I looked at her shock.

"Huh? Who is this?" Ren asked.

"You should keep walking." Yumi told him.

Ren chuckled as he walked off and I sighed.

"Thanks." I whispered.

Yumi nod as she turned around and smiled.

"You're welcome." Yumi said. "So is he the one who attacked you?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, he is." I replied softly.

"Are you okay?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

A car pulled up and Yumi sighed.

"Be careful." Yumi told me.

She got in and it drove off. I sighed, then started walking. Once I made it home, I walk in to see Miyu's shoes. I closed the door and took my shoes off, then walked in. I saw Miyu sitting on the lounge with Morgana and Kuro next to her. Miyu looked over and I sighed.

"Are... are you okay?" I asked.

"You should be more careful. Kei has been acting strange around you lately and I'm worried." Miyu explained.

I nod.

"I know, I'm sorry." I whispered.

Miyu stood up, looked at me, then ran off. I sighed as I head the door slam. What do I do? I looked at Morgana and Kuro who meowed. I sighed, I have to figure out something or Miyu will turn against.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to my alarm and turned it off. I really don't want to get up. I moaned as I sat up to see Morgana and Kuro looking at me. I sighed as I got up, walking out. I fed the pair and made a coffee. I sat down on the lounge and sighed. I grabbed my phone and yawned, then called Hanako. I wonder how she is.

 _"Akira, good timing. I was just about to call you. Are you okay? Have you seen any Doves?" Hanako asked._

"What? No." I replied.

 _"I just had them here, they are looking for Umi. Be careful. Say you don't know where she is, that you looked after her for a while and met up with her parents in the 20th Ward. Family friend." Hanako told me._

"Ah, okay. Got it." I said.

I then heard loud knocking.

"I've got to go, that could be them." I said.

 _"Be careful." Hanako told me._

"I will." I said.

I hanged up and walked to the door as the person knocked again. I opened it to see a man in a suite. I sighed.

"Are you Kurusu, Akira Kurusu?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"I'm from the CCG, may I come in?" he asked.

"Of course, I rather that. Don't want my cats running out." I told him.

I walked back and the man walked inside, taking his shoes off. I quickly closed the door and lead him in.

"Does the name Umi Tatsu mean anything to you?" the man asked.

"Yeah, she's a family friend that I looked after for a while. I met up with her parents a few days ago in the 20th Ward." I explained.

"Do you know much about these family friends?" the man asked.

"Not really but they needed my help. They had no one else to turn to." I told him. "They are nice but I properly won't see them ever again. I barely keep in touch with them in the first place." I admitted. "Shame, I am going to miss her. She was such a great kid." I whispered.

"Stay away from her." the man told me.

"Huh?" I whispered. "Uh sure." I whispered.

"They are dangerous." the man told me.

I sighed.

"I see, I will then." I said.

"I'll be in touch." the man said, walking off.

I heard the door open and close, then sigh. I have to be extra careful now. I pulled out my phone and call Hanako, grabbing my coffee.

 _"How did it go?" Hanako asked._

"I have no idea but I have to be careful." I admitted.

 _"Call me when you are done at university." Hanako told me._

"Sure, it's a long day so I won't be done till three." I told her.

 _"I don't care, call me." Hanako told me._

"Got it." I said. "I better go and get ready." I then said.

 _"Please, be careful Aki." Hanako told me. "You have been in the 13th Ward for so long, I'm worried someone is on to you." Hanako told me._

"Me too." I whispered.

 _"You know someone is on to you." Hanako said._

"His name is Kei Ren. I'll explain everything later. I really have to go." I told her.

 _"Right, take care." Hanako said._

I hanged up and sighed. I finished my coffee and quickly got ready. I grabbed my stuff and sighed. I heard knocking on the door and walked over. I open it to see Miyu, Makoto and Yu.

"Ready?" Miyu asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

I walked out and closed the door, locking it.

"Are you okay?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, just tired." I replied.

"Let's go." Miyu said.

I nod. We started walking and I yawned.

"So why are you two here?" I asked.

"Came to pick you up." Yu replied.

I sighed, I have a bad feeling about this.


	12. Chapter 12

We made it university and I sighed. Then Sayo and Jazmin ran over.

"Morning." Sayo greeted.

"Morning." Miyu said.

"How are you feeling Akira?" Jazmin asked.

"I'm fine." I told them.

"Are you?" Sayo asked.

"Not the first time this has happened, remember." I told them, walking off.

I got into a lot of fights growing up. I brought a coffee and yawned.

"What do you think about ghouls?" I heard Ren asked.

I quickly turned around to see him.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said.

Yu, Makoto, Jazmin, Miyu and Sayo ran over.

"Ghouls. Rumour has it, there are a few in this ward." Ren explained.

I sighed. More ghouls in this ward means more problems for me.

"What do you think about them?" Ren asked.

"They're annoying." I whispered.

"Ghouls have no place here. You know that. Everyone does." Yu said.

Makoto walked over and stood in front of Ren, blocking me from his view. Like always.

"So protective." Ren said.

"Stay the hell away from him, got it." Makoto told him.

Ren chuckled as he walked off. I sighed as I moved next to Makoto who looked at me.

"What a jerk." I whispered.

"Are you okay?" Yu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

I then took a sip of my coffee.

"Just going to be a long day." I admitted.

"More ghouls in the ward huh. I hear that too." Jazmin said.

What do I do?

"What's wrong?" Miyu asked.

"I have to get to class. I have work to hand it." I said walking off.

I have to call Hanako, see what she thinks. I can't move because of work and classes but if I'm not careful, all that will mean nothing. I yawned and sighed. After class, I walked out and started making my way to get a coffee. I then bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said.

I stopped and the person I ran into looked at me, then smiled. I sighed, a ghoul. He has golden blond hair with dark brown roots and orange eyes.

"It's okay, I should have been more careful too." he said.

He then ran off and I started walking. That was odd. I made outside and brought a coffee. I then found a quiet place and sat down, pulling my phone out. I sighed, seeing more CCG. I quickly called Hanako since I am done for the day.

 _"How bad is it there?" Hanako asked._

"Bad. Rumours going around more ghouls are coming to this ward." I replied.

 _"You have to keep your head down. Make sure no one notices you. If you need anything, call me. If things get bad, run and come to me." Hanako told me._

"Yeah, I will." I whispered. "I'm not going to lie, I'm a little scared." I admitted softly.

 _"Aki." Hanako whispered._

"I'll be fine, as you said, if things get bad, I can call you and head to your place." I admitted.

 _"Yes. I am here for you. If anything changes, no matter how mall it is, call me." Hanako told me._

"Yeah, I will." I whispered.

I then saw Makoto who was walking over.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you later." I said.

 _"Alright, take care." Hanako said._

I hanged up and sighed as Makoto sat next to me.

"You okay?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"You don't seem it." Makoto said.

"Really? I see." I whispered. "I am tired." I admitted.

"Are you okay?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, I'm going for a walk soon." I said.

"Why?" Makoto asked.

"To clear my head." I replied softly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." I said.

"How can you say that when you were attacked by Kei? You didn't even fight back." Makoto asked.

"He wasn't worth it." I said standing up.

I go to walk off but stop when I was grabbed. I quickly look back at Makoto who shook his head.

"No, I won't let you." Makoto told me.

"Makoto." I whispered.

Makoto sighed as he let me go and I nod.

"Come on." I said.

Makoto looked at me confused.

"I need to grab more food to Morgana and Kuro, plus some more canned coffee for myself." I told him.

"Alright." Makoto said.

We head off and I yawned.

"It's been a while since it was just the two of us hanged out." I said.

"You want to go and grab a bite to eat?" Makoto asked.

"Sure." I replied.

This is going to end bad but I can't say no. We came to his favourite ramen place and ordered. I have gotten good at forcing food down though everything has no taste, plus keeping it down.

"How are you going lately?" I asked.

"Oh, my aunt and uncle are fine. Letting work part time for them is alright." Makoto admitted.

"That's good." I whispered.

"Heard rumours more ghouls are moving." Makoto whispered.

"Yeah, kinda scary." I whispered.

More ghouls mean more trouble. I might have to keep my eye out more at night when I come home from work. I sighed.

"It's such a pain." I added softly.

"We'll just have to be careful. The CCG have been around so everything will be alright." Makoto said.

I nod.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"I'm sure everything will be fine and everything will go back to normal." Makoto said.

"I hope so." I whispered. "That would be great." I admitted smiling.

Makoto smiled.

"Yeah." Makoto whispered.

We got our meals and started eating. After we finished, we said our goodbyes and split up. I went straight home, I need to empty my stomach. I made it home, quickly taking my shoes off and head straight to the bathroom. I managed to force myself to puke and emptied my stomach. I then dropped back, pulling out a bottle of water and quickly drank it. I then sighed, panting as Kuro walked over. I sighed, I forgot to go shopping.

"Sorry Kuro, I'll have to duck out again to get your food." I said, patting him.

Kuro meowed and I chuckled. I got up and washed out my mouth. I grabbed my stuff and head walked to the door.

"I'll be right back Kuro, Morgana." I said.

I put my shoes on and walked out, locking the door. I took a deep breath and head off. I am going to regret having that meal with Makoto, I can feel it. I quickly made my way to the small store down the road. I looked at the sky, it was getting late. I wonder where Miyu is. I hope she's okay. I quickly made it to the store and brought what I needed. No use wasting time. As I walked out I felt someone bumped into me. I quickly looked over to see it was the same ghoul that bumped into at university.

"Sorry." he quickly said. "Again." he added.

"It's okay. I was lost in my thoughts too." I said.

"I'm Izumi, Hiromitsu Izumi." he introduced.

"Kurusu Akira." I introduced.

"Do you have a moment?" he asked.

I nod and we started walking.

"I have been hearing the CCG are out in force here." Hiromitsu whispered.

"Ah, they are." I whispered.

"I'm worried. My girlfriend and I are thinking about running." Hiromitsu admitted.

"Don't do anything yet. They are following up on rumours." I told him.

We then stop and Hiromitsu sighed.

"Right. If I run, they will know something is off." Hiromitsu whispered. "Let's swap numbers." Hiromitsu then said.

I nod. We quickly swapped numbers

"I'll be in contact if things are bad but I have a feeling I'm the one in huge trouble." I told him.

"Why?" Hiromitsu asked.

I looked around and sighed.

"I took in a little girl, like us, five years old, lost. She was being chased. She's long gone but I might be in trouble." I explained.

"Sorry to hear that. Let me know if there is anything I can do." Hiromitsu told me. "We have to stay together after all." Hiromitsu added softly.

I smiled.

"Yeah, we do." I whispered. "I better go, I have cats to feed." I told him.

"You have cats, cool." Hiromitsu said.

"Yeah, if I didn't find them when I did, they would have died. They are so cute." I admitted.

"Aki!" I heard a voice yell.

I looked over to see Miyu.

"Friend?" I heard Hiromitsu asked.

I looked at him and nod.

"Close." I admitted.

"Dating?" Hiromitsu asked.

"No, too scared." I admitted. "Will you be at university tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah." Hiromitsu replied.

"I'll treat you a coffee." I told him.

I then felt arms wrapped around mine and looked over to see Miyu smiling.

"I found you." Miyu said.

I smiled as I looked at Hiromitsu.

"Sounds like a plan. See you tomorrow." Hiromitsu told.

He then ran off and I looked Miyu.

"Are you okay?" Miyu asked.

"Yeah, let's go home." I told her.

"Yup." Miyu said.

We started walking, if things get too bad, I will have to leave but I still have classes and work. I just have to be careful or it is all over for me.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up to my alarm and moaned as I turned it off. I got up and sighed as I started my morning. I fed Kuro and Morgana, then made a coffee and sat down on the lounge. I'm not in the mood for Miyu's yelling today. I heard a meow and looked over as Kuro walked over. I chuckled, patting him.

"It's a bit like that, Kuro." I whispered.

I leaned back and sighed. I finished my coffee and got ready. Once ready, I walked out to and locked the door, then sighed as Miyu walked out. Miyu looked at me and smiled as she locked her door. She then ran over and wrapped her arms around my arm.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yup, let's go." Miyu said.

I smiled as we started walking.

"You've been acting strange lately Akira. Is everything alright?" Miyu asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine." I assured her.

I felt Miyu's grip around my arm tighten.

"I worry." Miyu whispered.

"I know but everything is fine, just everything piled up with uni and work." I assured her.

Miyu looked at me and I smiled.

"Let's go, I have work to hand in." I told her.

Miyu smiled and nod. We made it to university, then split up. I handed my work in. I'm so glade I got it done. I then head to the coffee stand and yawned.

"Yo Kurusu." a voice said.

I looked over to see Hiromitsu.

"Oh hey Izumi." I greeted.

"You're early." I said. "Two coffee please." I told the worker.

He nod and Hiromitsu chuckled.

"How are you today?" Hiromitsu asked.

"Tired." I replied.

We got our coffee and went to a quite place, away from everyone.

"The Doves are coming in numbers today. In case you haven't heard, a university student was killed last nigh, ghoul." Hiromitsu told me.

I looked at him shock.

"What?" I whispered.

"I won't hold you long since you need to get to your friends." Hiromitsu told me.

I sighed.

"We have to keep our heads down till this blows over. Only go out at night if you need to." Hiromitsu told me.

"I work at night so yeah." I whispered.

"Be careful Kurusu." Hiromitsu told me.

"You too." I said.

Hiromitsu nod and I walked off. I met up with Miyu and the others. Everyone was here and okay. Thank goodness.

"Where did you go?" Miyu asked.

"Had to speak to someone." I replied.

"I heard there was a murder last night, a ghoul." Jazmin said.

"What?" Miyu whispered.

"I heard the same." I admitted.

"What do we?" Sayo asked.

"The CCG are telling people not to go out at night unless you have to." Makoto told us.

"Aki, what are you going to do about work?" Miyu asked.

"Go to work. I work tonight as well. As long as I'm quick I'll be fine." I told them.

"You have been working a lot lately." Yu whispered.

"Yeah, which is great." I admitted. "Anyway, none of you leave you place at night from now on." I told them.

They all work during the days anyway.

"Akira." Makoto whispered.

"I mean it." I told them.

"We don't." Jazmin said.

Everyone else nod and I sighed. Then Ren walked over with a man in a suit, a dove.

"Kurusu." the man said.

I walked forward and nod.

"Do it." the man told Ren.

"No." Ren whispered.

The man place his hand on the back, forcing him to bow and bows himself.

"I should apologise on my brother's behalf about what he did the other day. He had no right to touch you so I am so sorry." the man apologised.

Brother? Ren sighed.

"Alright I'm sorry!" Ren yelled.

The pair stood up and I sighed.

"You're a jerk Geiju." Ren said walking off.

Geiju sighed.

"Still, I am sorry. My little brother has a temper. I only found out this morning." Geiju said.

"Uh, thank you." I whispered.

"You lot need to be careful, as you may heard, there was a body of a young man was found last night." Geiju warned us.

"Yes sir, we will." I said.

Geiju walked off and I turned around to face the others.

"I didn't know Kei had an brother." Yu said.

"Let alone him being a ghoul investigator." Makoto added.

I sighed, that does explain a lot though. That means I can safely assume that is what Ren is going to do once he leaves university. I sighed.

"As he said, being out at night is a no go. I will only be out for work but I will be fine." I told them.

"How do you know that?" Miyu asked.

"I'm a fast runner." I replied.

Miyu sighed.

"Well that is true." Miyu whispered.

"I better go, I have class and work. I won't see you lot till tomorrow. Stay safe." I told them.

"I'll start a group chat tonight so reply to us when you are home. No matter the time." Makoto told me.

I smiled and nod.

"Okay." I said.

I walked off and sighed, things are getting bad, really bad. Why is everything going wrong now? Why? I pulled out my phone and started texting Hanako.

 _'Things are bad here. One death, ghoul. Don't know what to do'_

I sent it and sighed. I ran to my classroom and sat down. There weren't many people here today. I sat down and felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out to see a reply. I quickly opened it.

 _'I heard, please be careful'_

I sighed.

 _'Yeah, I will'_

I quickly replied and put my phone away. Class is about to begin.


	14. Chapter 14

I slowly made my way to work, I really don't want to go tonight but I am low on cash so I have to. I made it there to be greeted by Hinata.

"Kurusu, I'm glad you made it." Hinata greeted.

"What is it?" I asked.

"With that death, a lot of workers are scared to come." Hinata admitted.

"I see." I whispered. "I better get ready." I said.

Hinata nodded and I walked to the back, getting dress and started working. Then Yumi walked over and yawned.

"Oh, Niko senpai, I didn't know you worked today." I said.

"I wasn't meant to but I got a call to come in. I didn't want to say no and I'm glad I didn't." Yumi explained, then smiled.

I smiled. I then heard a noise and looked out the front, it was raining. How fitting?

"Man, rain? Really?" Yumi whined.

"I hope it stops before our shift ends." I whispered.

Yumi nodded. As the night went on, it was quiet. We have a few customers but not many. I yawned as I was checking the stock. I then heard the door open and the beep.

"Welcome." I heard Yumi greeted.

I looked over to see Geiju. He looked at me shock.

"Kurusu, I didn't you know you worked." Geiju said.

"Yeah, I live alone so I have to pay all the bills somehow." I explained as I walked back to Yumi.

Geiju walked over with a canned coffee.

"This weather is a joke." Geiju said.

"Does it look like it's going to ease up anytime soon?" I asked.

"No, it doesn't." Geiju replied.

I sighed.

"Why doesn't that surprise me." I whispered.

"Be careful." Geiju told me.

I nod and he pay for his coffee, then walked off. I sighed.

"How do you know him?" Yumi asked.

"That's Kei's older brother, the one who attacked me." I replied.

Yumi looked at me shock.

"Really?" Yumi whispered.

"Yeah, he made his brother apologise. It was so weird." I admitted.

"That's nice of him." Yumi whispered.

I nod. It was. As the night went on, nothing really happened. Not many customers showed up. A few more investigators but that's it. When my shift was over, I got dress and walked to the front to see Yumi. The rain was coming down and she was taking shelter by the bins. I walked over and Yumi sighed as she looked at me.

"Late again. Out of all nights." Yumi whispered.

"It's okay, I won't leave your side." I assured her.

Yumi looked at me and I smiled.

"I know, I am lucky that Mr Asahi puts us on the same shift, especially lately." Yumi admitted as she leaned back.

"That is true." I whispered.

"How are you going to get home?" Yumi asked.

"Don't worry about me, I have a few ways." I assured her.

"Are you sure? We can give you a lift." Yumi offered.

I smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I told her.

Yumi smiled.

"Well if you say so." Yumi said.

Yumi then sighed.

"I hope they get this ghoul soon." Yumi whispered.

"Me too." I whispered.

"I heard it was a university student that was killed. That must be scary knowing that." Yumi said.

"I'm scared about my friends getting hurt or killed more than anything." I admitted.

"Kurusu." Yumi whispered.

"I don't want anything to happen to them. They are the only good thing in my life." I whispered.

"What? I am sure you have more than that." Yumi told me.

I chuckled as I looked out into the rain. I was really coming down.

"Maybe, but they are all that matters at the moment. To me, they are the only reason for me to keep going. I lose them. I lose a reason to live." I explained.

I looked at Yumi who was staring at me shock. I smiled. We then heard a horn and looked over to see her ride. I looked at Yumi.

"Go, I'll see you tomorrow." I told her.

Yumi sighed, then ran off. I watched her get in the car and it drove off. I pulled out my phone and sighed. Looks like I just missed the last train. Oh well, it's not that long of a walk home. I put my phone away and pulled up my hood, then started walking. If I cut through the construction site, I will able to get home quicker. I chuckled as I started running. It is not the first time I had to walk home from work. The rain is pissing me off. I made it to the site and yawned.

"Help!" a voice cried.

Then a high schooler ran into the site and I started running. He saw me. I felt sick as I grabbed a piece of small rebar, about the size of a baseball bat. There's a ghoul around. I can smell it.

"We gotta run man. She's dangerous." the high schooler cried.

"You can't outrun me." a female voice said.

I looked back to see her, the ghoul. Deep purple hair and red eyes. Kakugan.

"So you're the one who has been causing all the trouble here." I said.

"And who are you?" she asked.

I sighed. This is bad. I heard the boy cried and looked back as he ran off. I looked at the ghoul who chuckled and I quickly followed the kid. I felt a sharp pain and gasped in pain, grabbing the high schooler and dropped, covering him. I looked back, an ukaku kagune. I don't believe it.

"You've got to be kidding me." I whispered.

"Give me back my meal!" she yelled.

"Go away." I heard the high school said.

What do I do? What do I do?

"No!" I yelled.

Then more spike-like projectiles, one cutting my cheek. I looked away and protected the high schooler as best I could. I held my breath. The high school rolled onto his back and looked at me shock.

"It's okay, I got you kid." I whispered.

"Get away from them!" a voice yelled.

I looked over to see Geiju with a group of investigators. Geiju and two investigators started attacking the ghoul whole two ran to us, a man and a woman.

"Are you two okay?" the man asked.

"Help him." I whispered.

"Come on kid." the woman said, grabbing him.

The pair ran off and I dropped, placing my hands on the ground. I looked back. Geiju and the other two investigators were in trouble.

"Damnit." the investigator by me said.

"Go." I told him

The investigator nod as he ran over and joined the fight. I moaned in pain. I got up as an investigator's weaponed was knocked by me. A sword, a quinque. I grabbed it and watched the ghoul. She was busy with Geiju and the other investigator. This is Gejiu's weapon. Why is he still fighting? They were all knocked back and the ghoul has her back to me. I quickly ran over and stabbed her through the back. She gasped in pain as she looked back. I was feeling weak, must be the blood loss.

"Why?" she asked softly.

"You're in my ward bitch." I whispered.

I pulled the sword out and cut her head off. Have to make sure. I dropped the quinque and walked back, then dropped down onto my knees.

"Oi, Kurusu!" I heard Geiju yelled.

He dropped down in front of me and I collapsed into his arms. Well this is bad and embarrassing. I felt his hand on my back and moaned as I looked over. I then saw Gejiu's hand covered in blood. Is that mine? Geiju looked at me shock.

"Call for an ambulance!" Geiju yelled.

"Already on its way!" a voice yelled.

"Miyu is going to kill me." I whispered.

"Come on kid, stay with me." Geiju told me.

I can hear fear in his voice.

"The kid... is he... safe?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, he's safe." Geiju said.

I chuckled as I closed my eyes. They were getting heavy.

"Oi! Kurusu!" I heard Geiju yelled.

This is bad. Everything hurts.


	15. Chapter 15

I came to hear a beeping noise. So annoying. I moaned as I opened my eyes to see a white ceiling.

"Aki." I heard Miyu said.

I looked over to see her standing next to me.

"You're an idiot!" Miyu yelled.

I smiled.

"Ah, I know." I whispered.

I moaned.

"Can... can you raise the head of the bed?" I asked.

Miyu nod as she walked off. I felt the head slowly go up, I like sitting up. Miyu walked over, there was a chair by the bed. Miyu sighed as she sat down.

"Investigator Kei told me what happened. How you protected a high schooler and killed the ghoul." Miyu admitted.

I sighed.

"I see." I whispered.

"From what I have heard, the kid's name is Akechi Ryuji, third year high schooler at Shujin Academy." Miyu told me.

"Shujin?" I whispered.

I chuckled.

"I know, our old high school. He came here earlier and asked to see you. He didn't know your name. Lucky I was there. I told him you were out still and your name." Miyu explained.

"Why was he out?" I asked.

"He works, like you. His mother was meant to pick him up but she forgot and told him to walk." Miyu explained. "His father is a CEO of a large business and is grateful that you saved his son." Miyu explained.

"Alright." I said.

"Knock knock!" a voice yelled.

Miyu and I looked over as Makoto, Jazmin, Sayo and Yu walked in.

"Oh, he's awake." Jazmin said.

"Hey." I greeted.

Makoto threw a plastic bag and I caught it, then noticed my clothes in it. I smiled.

"I know you hate this hell hole so get change. I'm getting you out of here." Makoto told me.

"Girls, leave." Yu told them.

Miyu sighed, then walked out with Jazmin and Sayo. I sighed as I threw the sheets off, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and moved to the edge.

"What happened?" I heard Yu asked.

"I don't know. I heard a cry for help and I saw that kid, Akechi. I just, I didn't think. I... I just acted." I explained, taking the gown off.

"You protected that kid. So like you." I heard Makoto said.

"Well that's how we met." I added, looking at him.

Makoto chuckled. I quickly go changed and walked out.

"Mister Kurusu!" a voice yelled.

I looked over to see the high schooler, Ryuji, and a man in a black suit.

"Ryuji, not so loud, we are in a hospital." the man told him.

"Yes father." Ryuji said.

"Guys, a moment." I told them.

Miyu and the others walked off. I took a deep breath.

"Kurusu, I believe I owe you my thanks. You saved my son. From what he told me, he would have died well before those investigators got there." Mr Akechi said, bowing as well as Ryuji.

"I-it's okay, really." I assured them.

I smiled.

"I'm glad you are okay." I admitted.

The pair stood up and Ryuji sighed.

"Thanks to you, yeah." Ryuji whispered. "Seeing your over me, with blood sliding out of your mouth and with that cut, I... I just froze with fear." Ryuji explained.

"Where are your parents?" Mr Akechi asked.

I sighed.

"I don't have any parents." I replied.

Mr Akechi looked at me shock.

"They were killed when I was little." I added.

"Who do you live with?" Mr Akechi asked.

"No one, well, I have two cats." I replied.

"I see." Mr Akechi whispered.

He pulled out his wallet and pulled out a card, holding it out. I bowed and took it.

"Please son, call me if you need anything. I am in your debt." Mr Akechi told me.

"I will sir, thank you." I said.

"Come on Ryuji, it looks like Kurusu would like to go home." Mr Akechi told his son.

"I have cats to get to." I whispered.

Ryuji nod.

"Thank you again." Ryuji said bowing.

The pair head off and I looked at the card. He really is a CEO. Then why is his son working? I sighed, I shouldn't pry. I pulled out my wallet and put the card in. I then quickly put my wallet away as I walked to the other.

"Sign here." Yu told me.

I nod, signing the paper work. He handed it over and the nurse sighed.

"Please, keep those wounds clean." the nurse told me.

"Don't worry, I will." I said.

We head off. I have to call Hanako but what do I say? I was attacked by a ghoul. She is going to kill me. We made it outside and started making our way to the station.

"What is it?" I heard Miyu asked.

"I have a phone call to make." I whispered.

"To who?" Miyu asked.

"Someone who is going to kill me." I replied. "You lot go ahead, I'll follow slowly." I told them.

"Well make it quick." Jazmin told me.

I nod. They walked off and I pulled my phone out. I quickly called Hanako.

 _"Oh Akira, I was just about to call you. I heard there was a ghoul attack last night and a university was hurt while protecting a high school student. It was you, wasn't it?" Hanako asked._

I sighed.

"Yeah." I whispered.

 _"I'm on my way, I'll be there soon. Get home now." Hanako told me._

"Yes ma'am." I said.

Hanako hanged up and I caught up to the others.

"And?" Sayo asked.

"She's on her way." I whispered.

"Is that bad?" Yu asked.

"Maybe." I replied. "I'll find out soon." I whispered.

"Come on." Jazmin said.

I sighed, we made it back the apartment building. I sighed, seeing Hanako. I took a deep breath, walking up to her and Hanako crossed her arms.

"Sorry." I whispered.

Hanako sighed.

"I guess I shouldn't be mad. You saved a kid." Hanako said. "So how bad?" Hanako asked

"I don't know." I replied.

I looked back as the others walked over.

"Right, I haven't introduced you my friends. This is Uchida Miyu, Arisato Makoto, Kirijo Jazmin, Seta Yu and Sayo Seki." I introduced.

I looked at Hanako who chuckled.

"I see, so these are the friends you told me so much about." Hanako said.

I nod. I then turned around and took a deep breath.

"Guys, this is Kana Hanako, she's a family friend." I introduced.

"Family friend?" Miyu whispered.

"Nice to meet you." Hanako said.

"Come on." I said.

We head inside and upstairs to my apartment. I walked inside and I smiled as I grabbed Kuro and Morgana. I sat down with the pair in my arms as the others walked over.

"I gave them dinner last night." Miyu said.

"Can I talk to Hanako alone?" I asked the others.

"We will be next door." Miyu said.

I nod and the others walked out. I watched the door close and sighed as I sat Morgana and Kuro down.

"How do you feel?" Hanako asked.

"Like shit." I replied.

Hanako sighed.

"Shirt off, now." Hanako told me.

I sighed, standing up and took my shirt off. Hanako walked closer and I sighed, turning around. I felt the bandage get taken off. I looked back and felt Hanako's hand slide down my back.

"This should heal in a couple of days." I heard Hanako said.

"But the others, they will question things." I whispered.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" I heard Hanako asked.

"Would you mind?" I asked softly.

"Of course not. We will have to use bandages to act like you are still hurt." I heard Hanako explained.

I nod as I felt the bandages get put back on.

"We just have to be careful." I heard Hanako told me.

I nod.

"And done." I heard Hanako said.

I turned around and Hanko sighed.

"I better go, be back tonight." Hanako said walking off.

I put my shirt on and sighed. Great. What I needed. I heard a knock on the door and walked over. I took a deep breath, then opened it to see Geiju. Geiju sighed.

"You should be in hospital." Geiju said.

"I... I hate hospital." I admitted softly.

"Can I talk to you?" Geiju asked.

"Yeah, come on in." I said, walking back.

Geiju walked in, taking his shoes off. I closed the door and followed him. Geiju smiled as he crouched, patting Kuro.

"Cat person huh?" Geiju said.

"I found them abandoned in a cardboard box that was tapped closed. I couldn't leave them." I explained.

"How are you feeling?" Geiju asked.

"I'm fine." I replied, walking to the fridge.

I opened and pulled out two canned coffee.

"Want one?" I asked.

"Sure." Geiju said.

I closed the fridge and walked over, holding one out. Geiju smiled as he took it.

"Your actions last night were reckless." Geiju told me, sitting down.

He opened it can and took a sip.

"Like you can talk, it was your weapon." I said, opening my can.

Geiju chuckled. I sighed, taking a sip. This is scary.

"You did good last night, killing that ghoul." Geiju told me.

"I did what I had to do to stop it. That high schooler would have gotten hurt." I admitted.

"Have you seen him?" Geiju asked.

"This morning, both him and his father. His father gave me his business card. He told me I can call him if I need anything." I explained.

"I see, they really wanted to see you last night but you were still out." Geiju told me.

I sighed. Geiju got up and walked over. I looked up at him.

"You need to be careful." Geiju told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked worried.

"My brother believes you are a ghoul. We managed to get you off the watch list. Between you going out and eating with your friends and your actions last night, but my brother, Ren, he is still convinced." Geiju explained.

"Why are you telling me?" I asked.

"You're a good kid. I don't want to see any harm come to you." Geiju said.

I sighed. Well if he knew the truth he wouldn't say that. Geiju sat the coffee down, then pulled out his wallet and held out a card. I took it as he put his wallet away, then grabbed his coffee.

"Take care, watch your back and call me if anything happens." Geiju told me.

I nod. I watched him walk to the door, putting his shoes on and walked out. I sighed, walking to the door, grabbing my keys and put my shoes on. I walked out and head to Miyu's place. I knocked on the door, then walked in.

"What took you so long?" Miyu asked.

"Investigator Kei showed up." I replied, taking my shoes off.

I closed the door and walked in, following Miyu.

"Hanako is going to stay with me for a while." I told them.

"That's good." Sayo whispered.

"What did Investigator Kei say?" Makoto asked.

"His brother believes I'm a ghoul and I have been on a watch list till recently." I explained.

I can't lie.

"He also told me to watch his back." I added.

"Aki." Miyu whispered.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." I assured her.

"How can we not worry?" Yu asked.

I sighed.

"You're our friend, we will worry." Jazmin told me.

"And you're hiding something." Makoto added, walking up to me.

I looked at him.

"You're scared to say something." Makoto said.

I sighed, looking away.

"Whenever we try to find out what you are hiding, you push us our and lock yourself up." I heard Yu explained.

I looked at them, then smiled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That. That right there. You smile and push us out." Jazmin said.

"I need a shower." I said walking off.

I slip my shoes on, then sighed as I opened the door which was then slammed closed. I looked next to me to see Yu. Yu sighed.

"What is it? What are you scared about?" Yu asked.

I sighed. Losing everyone. Hurting everyone.

"I need a shower." I told him.

Yu walked back and I walked out. I head to my place, then locked my door. I sighed. They can't find out. I sighed as I walked to the bathroom, taking my clothes off. I should be able to make it to work. Once I had a shower, I got changed and packed a few things in my shoulder bag. I should also get in contact with Hiromitsu. I grabbed my keys and walked out. No one was around. I quickly locked my door and ran off. I made it to the street and sighed. This is going to be hell.


	16. Chapter 16

I made it to work and sighed. Almost forgot. I walk in to see Yumi working.

"Kurusu!" Yumi yelled.

"Yes, Niko senpai?" I said.

"I didn't think you were going to make it." Yumi whispered.

"Sorry, got caught up." I said.

I walked to the back to see my boss.

"Oh Kurusu, I was getting worried." Hinata admitted.

"Sorry sir." I said.

"I heard a uni student was hurt last night and I thought it was you." Hinata told me.

I sighed.

"It was." I whispered.

Hinata looked at me shock.

"What? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine sir. I hate hospitals but it is just minor injuries. I'll take it slow." I assured him.

Hinata sighed.

"You will take it slow." Hinata told me.

I nod and got dress, putting my stuff in the locket. I walked to the front to see an angry Yumi.

"I knew I should have gave you a lift." Yumi said.

"I'm glad you didn't, I got hurt but I saved a high schooler. If I wasn't there, he would be dead." I explained.

Yumi looked at me shock, then sighed.

"It's okay, wounds heal. I'm alive and so is that kid." I told her.

Yumi smiled.

"You are going to be a great teacher. I can tell." Yumi told me.

I smiled. If I live long enough to do that.

"Well I am going to watch you closely." Yumi warned me.

I sighed.

"I understand." I whispered.

"Let's get to work." Yumi said.

I smiled and nod. As the shift went on, I did what I could. Then Hiromitsu walked over and I smiled.

"Yo Kurusu." Hiromitsu greeted.

"Sorry to ask you to meet me here." I apologised.

"It's okay." Hiromitsu assured me.

Yumi walked over.

"Okay Kurusu, take your 15." Yumi told me.

"Got it." I said.

I quickly brought a coffee for myself and Hiromitsu, then we walked outside, walking to the side. I sighed.

"I heard a ghoul was killed last night." Hiromitsu whispered.

"Yeah." I whispered.

I explained to him what really happened. When I was done, Hiromitsu looked at me shock.

"I believe it was the one that killed the uni student as well as trying to kill a high school student. I... I did what I had to do." I explained.

"I see." Hiromitsu whispered. "Are you okay?" Hiromitsu asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried." I admitted.

"Worried?" Hiromitsu said confused.

"My... my friends are asking a lot of questions. If they find out the truth about me, I'll be killed. It is bad enough Kei, a fellow uni student, suspects me being a ghoul. His older brother, a ghoul investigator, said I was on a watch list but have been removed." I explained.

Hiromitsu looked at me shock.

"Shit man." Hiromitsu whispered.

"Yeah, I have to be careful." I admitted.

"Look, if you need anything, just call me." Hiromitsu told me.

"I can't risk dragging you into this shit." I told him.

"I talked to my girlfriend, if you need a place to crash or help, call. We are both fine. We know the risk and are willing to take it for you." Hiromitsu explained.

I smiled.

"Thanks, I will remember that." I said. "I mean it."

"We have to look after each other. I have contacts so I can get you some food. Free of cost." Hiromitsu told me.

"Thanks, I feel like I need it." I admitted softly.

"Anytime." Hiromitsu said. "See you tomorrow." Hiromitsu said, walking off.

I smiled as I finished my coffee, throwing the can in the bin. I then walk inside to see Yumi behind the counter, who was smiling. I walked over and stood next to her.

"Are you okay?" Hiromitsu asked.

"Yeah, I should be." I admitted.

Then Miyu and the others walked in. I looked at them shock.

"I should kill you." Miyu told me.

I sighed.

"I need the money." I whispered. "And you guys shouldn't be here." I told them.

"Don't you dear." Miyu warned me.

I sighed.

"Guys." I whispered.

"Damnit Akira." Jazmin said.

I sighed.

"I have work guys." I said, walking off.

I don't have time for this.

"Those friends of yours are so annoying." I heard Ren said.

I quickly looked over to see him as he grabbed me, slamming me into the shelves. I gasped in pain. Ren wrapped his hand around my throat and I gasped.

"I know what you are. I know it." Ren said.

"Oi!" I heard Makoto yelled.

I am over this. Makoto ran over and ripped Ren back. I gasped for air and sighed as the others ran over.

"I will prove to everyone that you are a ghoul, mark my work." Ren told me.

"No he isn't!" Miyu yelled.

"If he was, we would know. We all practically grew up together." Jazmin added.

"Well, we will see about that." Ren said, walking off.

I sighed.

"Listen Aki, we will stick around till you finish work." Yu told me.

"Alright." I whispered.

There was no way to fight them. Work dragged on, when I was done, I walked out the front with Yumi. She sighed.

"Again?" I asked as the others walked over.

"It would seem that way." Yumi whispered.

"What is it?" Miyu asked.

"My boyfriend is running late." Yumi replied.

"I stay with her till he shows up." I told them.

"Really?" Yu asked.

"It's late, I rather stay with Niko senpai." I told him.

"Nothing wrong with that, but that explains a lot." Sayo admitted.

Then Yumi's boyfriend pulled up.

"Take care Kurusu." Yumi said running off.

"You too senpai!" I yelled.

I watch her get into the car which drives off.

"That's why you missed the train last night." Jazmin said as we started walking.

"The area has been safe but I rather not risk it at this hour." I explained. "We better pick the pace up." I told them.

"Right." Miyu said.

We made it to the train station, getting on the train. Miyu and I got off at our spot, heading home.

"Aki." Miyu whispers.

"Yeah?" I said, looking at her.

"About what Kei said." Miyu started.

I sighed.

"He's a jerk, forget it." I told her.

Miyu smiled and nod.

"Yeah, I will. I know you." Miyu said.

I sighed. We made it to our apartments, I saw Hanako in front of mine.

"Remember we have classes tomorrow." Miyu told me.

I nod. Miyu gave me a hug and I looked at her shock. She then ran to her apartment, quickly letting herself in. I sighed.

"Welcome back." Hanako said.

"Thanks, and sorry." I whispered.

I unlocked the door and we head in. I moaned in pain as I looked my shoes off. Hanako closed and locked the door.

"What happened?" Hanako asked.

"I might be in trouble." I whispered, walking off.

I saw Kuro and Morgana.

"What is it?" Hanako asked.

"I don't want to leave this place. I love it here." I admitted softly.

"Someone knows." Hanako whispered.

"Kei Ren, I mention him before. He believes that I am a ghoul, he is the one that attacked me too. He attacked my again at work, told my friends that he will prove that I am a ghoul. The others defend me, said if I was a ghoul, they would know. We all grew up together. He then walked off. Miyu, the way she looks at me, it's different. I'm scared." I explained.

"Akira." Hanako whispered.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"If we have to run, we run. If we can stay here, we will stay here." Hanako told me.

I nod.

"The cats will have to go if we run." Hanako told me.

I looked at Morgana and Kuro.

"I know." I whispered.

I have no choice, do I? I sat on the lounge and sighed. What do I do? Morgana and Kuro walked into my view.

"Aki." I heard Hanako whispered.

I looked at her. Hanako sighed.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

Hanako walked over, sitting next to me.

"I know." Hanako whispered. "And we will work this out, together, I promise." Hanako told me.

I nod.

"It isn't over yet." Hanako told me.

I sighed.

"Right." I whispered.

"Now let's get ready for bed, you have classes tomorrow and I have work to do." Hanako told me, standing up.

"Work?" I asked.

"I have people to see, make sure you are safe, besides from that one man." Hanako replied.

I nod.

"Okay." I whispered.

"I made a promise to your parents." Hanako said. "Yuuto Kaito." Hanako adds.

I looked at her with anger.

"Don't call me by that name." I told her.

Hanako smiled.

"And where is the fun in that." Hanako said.

"Yuuto died years ago." I told her, standing up. "It's Kurusu Akira now." I reminded her.

"I know, relax Aki." Hanako said.

I sighed, she never listens.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up to my alarm and moaned as I sat up. I looked out the window. I gave Hanako my bed. I looked at Morgana and Kuro. I chuckled as I got up and gave them breakfast, then made myself a coffee. I walked out onto the balcony, closing the door behind me so Kuro and Morgana doesn't come out, and sighed. What do I do? Is this really how it all ends? After all these years. I sighed. I was a fool to think I could stay here forever. It never works out in the end.

"Akira." I heard Miyu said.

I looked over and Miyu sighed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Miyu looked at me shock and I walked inside. I looked at Kuro and Morgana. I sat down, leaning against the glass door as the pair walked over. I smiled, patting them.

"I can't lose you guys too." I whispered.

"You are close to them." I heard Hanako said.

I looked up to see her. I nod. Hanako sighed as she walked over and sat next to me.

"What is it?" Hanako asked.

"Nothing." I whispered.

"I know you. I know something is wrong." Hanako told me.

I sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it." I whispered.

"Look, if we have to run, we can bring the cats." Hanako told me.

I looked at her and smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, they mean so much to you. I can't make you give them away." Hanako admitted.

I chuckled, looking at the pair. I then got up and walked into the kitchen. I opened the bottom draw to see some keys. I grabbed one and closed the draw as Hanako walked over.

"Here, for the apartment. Make sure Morgana and Kuro stay inside, I also don't like them on the balcony. Make sure it is close at all times." I explained.

"Alright, got it." Hanako said. "Go and get ready." Hanako told me.

I nod. I quickly got dress, did my hair and packed my bag. I then grabbed a couple canned coffee and sighed as I walked to Hanako who was at the balcony door.

"I'll be late tonight, I'll be studying at the library. Got a bit of work to do." I told Hanako.

"Alright, call if you need anything." Hanako told me. "See you when you get home." Hanako added.

I nod. I walked to the door, slipping my shoes on and walked out, closing the door behind me. I sighed. I looked over to see Miyu who walks over.

"Are you okay?" Miyu asks worried.

"I'm not sure anymore." I replied. "But I have a lot of work to do today so let's go." I said.

Miyu sighed, then nod. We head off and I took a deep breath.

"How are you feeling today?" I heard Miyu asked.

I looked at her.

"I'm fine." I replied. "Just have a lot on my mind at the moment." I admitted.

"Aki." Miyu whispered.

We made it to the university to see the others already there. We walked over.

"Morning." Sayo greeted.

"How are you feeling Akira?" Makoto asked.

"I'm fine." I replied. "Well see you later." I said walking off.

"Where are you going?" I heard Yu asked.

"To the library." I replied.

I made it to the library and found a quiet place to sit. I set everything up and got to work. I don't have a session for another two hours. I just like getting here early. I heard a thud and looked up to see the others. Makoto and Yu sat on either side of me while Miyu, Jazmin and Sayo sat cross.

"You know you can't run forever, right?" Jazmin told me.

"I can try." I whispered sheepishly.

"Are you scared?" Yu asked.

"Of course I'm scared." I admitted.

I sighed.

"You can tell us." Makoto assured me.

I sighed. Can I? I'm a ghoul guys. A monster. Yeah right. I shook my head.

"Akira." Miyu whispered.

"I have kept this hidden for years for a reason. If you found out, I know you would hate me." I told them as I kept working.

"If what Kei said is true?" I heard Miyu asked.

I stopped.

"Akira, you can talk to us." I heard Yu said.

"Go away, please." I begged.

"We will talk later." I heard Yu told me.

I nod as I looked up. Sayo, Jazmin, Miyu and Yu got up and walked off. I looked at Makoto. He sighed.

"No matter what it is, I will support you." Makoto told me.

I looked at him shock as he stood up.

"Makoto." I whispered.

He walked off and I sighed. Will he?

"They seem to have you cornered." a voice said.

I looked over as Hiromitsu walked over, holding two take away coffee cups.

"They seem nice though." Hiromitsu said, sitting a coffee in front of me.

He then sat across from me and I sighed.

"Not all human are bad." Hiromitsu told me softly. "My girlfriend, she's amazing. Human, but amazing." Hiromitsu added softly.

I sighed.

"You grew up together, right?" Hiromitsu asked.

"Yeah, we all went to school together and Miyu, we lived in the same orphanage together." I explained.

"They know you for who you are. They won't see a monster but their friend who finally opened up to them." Hiromitsu told me.

"Izumi." I whispered.

Hiromitsu chuckled.

"Think about it." Hiromitsu told me, standing up. "Take care." Hiromitsu said, walking off.

I sighed. He is right but... I shook my head and went back to work. I am so tired. I stop and pulled out my phone. I can't keep doing this. Hiromitsu is right. Jazmin is right. I can't keep running.


	18. Chapter 18

The day was slow. I got a lot of work done. It was late and not many people were here. I was on the roof, it was a cool night and there was a full moon which seem extra bright tonight. I opened my phone and to the group chat.

 _'On the roof'_

I sent it and sighed as I walked to the fence. It was nice here. I heard a door slam open so I looked over to see Miyu, Makoto, Jazmin, Yu and Sayo. I sighed as they walked over.

"So are you going to tell us?" Jazmin asked.

I sighed.

"I don't know." I whispered. "I am so tired, I just wish I could end it all." I admitted.

I heard the other gasped. I sighed. I looked over as Makoto walked next to me.

"So it is true." Makoto said. "You're a ghoul." Makoto added softly.

I looked away and sighed.

"Why was I born?" I asked walking back.

I face the others, then walked back.

"Well, you said it yourself Yu, I have no place here." I said.

"All but you." Yu said.

"Yu and I, we have known for years." Makoto admitted, walking up to me.

I looked at him shock.

"Wait, what?" I whispered.

"First year of high school, we were attacked by a ghoul. We hid and the ghoul was attacked. We looked over to see you, standing over the ghoul, in your school uniform too. Red eyes and kagune too. You told the ghoul it was in the wrong ward and only ghouls who choose to live with humans without hurting them are welcome. You then killed him and left." Makoto explained.

I stumbled back and dropped. What? Yu walked over and I looked up at the pair.

"We realise, we were wrong. We worked harder to get closer to you. Of course, you have your shields up to keep people back. It didn't stop us. We took notes on everything, what you ate, drink, what happened after and we would follow you. We thought we knew everything about ghouls, but you, you provide us wrong." Yu explained.

"But... but..." I whispered.

Was this happening?

"But what?" Makoto asked.

"I'm a monster!" I cried.

Makoto and Yu pulled me up to my feet and into their arms. I looked at them shock.

"Well, you are our monster. We will protect you Aki." Yu told me.

I felt tears in my eyes. I saw Miyu, Jazmin and Sayo crying.

"We understand, you were scared." I heard Makoto said.

"You were scared, deep down, we would hand you over." I heard Yu explained.

I grabbed their shirts and buried my face in their shoulders. I felt my legs gave way as well as Makoto and Yu's gripped around me as they pulled me up.

"We're family, we stay together." I heard Yu told me.

"Makoto, Yu." I whispered.

"Let's get you home" I heard Makoto said.

I nod as I managed to stand up. The pair let me go and I walked back, wiping my face. Jazmin, Sayo and Miyu ran over.

"I'll explain everything at home." I whispered.

"Let's go." Miyu said.

I nod and we head off. On the way, Makoto and Yu stayed on either side of me. Once back, I was greeted by Hanako.

"Welcome back." Hanako said.

I slip my shoes off as the others followed. I heard the door close.

"They know." I whispered.

"I see, I'll start making some coffee." Hanako said walking off.

Jazmin, Miyu and Sayo sat on the lounge while Makoto and Yu grabbed my stools and sat in front of the balcony door.

"So I assume Kana is the same as you." Sayo said.

"I am." I heard Hanako replied.

I leaned against the bench and sighed.

"Okay... where do I start?" I whispered.

"From the beginning." Yu told me.

I nod, then took a deep breath.

"I was born in the 15th Ward where I lived with my parents and younger sister who was 14 months younger. Everything was going great, I was just started to get home schooled when... when my family were killed." I explained.

The others looked at me shock.

"CCG." I whispered.

"Akira." Mayu whispered.

"I couldn't do anything but watched." I added. "I managed to get away, jumping a train here and started living on the streets. I was then picked up by the cops who took to the orphanage, Mr Niijima was so nice to me when he took me in without any problem. I only had my name and clothes I was wearing." I explained.

"And that's how we met." Miyu whispered.

I smiled.

"Yeah, everything was going my way. Though when it came to food, I left the ward and... well I think you know what I had to do. That all stopped when I was eight when Hanako found me." I explained.

"Lucky I did." Hanako said, walking to the girls with three cups.

She hands them out.

"Thanks." Miyu whispered.

"How did you find him?" Jazmin asked.

"I have contacts all over the city. When Akira's family was killed, I read there was only three bodies. I knew Akira made it out and I started making calls. I still had a picture of him when he was a kid and shared it around. I got a hit. I came here and found him. I was so happy to see him alive and it hurt, knowing what he saw." Hanako explained as she walked back into the kitchen.

She sighed as she grab two cups, then walked to Makoto and Yu.

"Thanks." Yu said as he takes his drink.

"So, how do you eat?" Makoto asked, taking his drink.

I sighed and Hanako walked back to the kitchen.

"Makoto!" Mayu yelled.

"I mean, I'm curious." Sayo admitted.

Hanako walked next to me with two cups, holding on out. I took it.

"I deal with the food." Hanako started. "We... we have many ways to get food without killing. I have ghouls in the hospital, more importantly, the morgue. If someone dies and no one can identify it and no one picks it up, it is just burn. We take it. We also... also find bodies of those who have killed themselves. A lot of us are trying to stay hidden. We really don't need much food to survive. A lot of ghouls just kill and eat for fun." Hanako explained.

The others just started at us shock.

"We haven't got a choice." I told them. "I don't want to hurt anyone again." I admitted.

"It explains a lot." Sayo whispered.

"It does." Miyu added softly.

"Miyu." Jazmin whispered.

"But you can drink coffee, right?" Yu asked.

I smiled and nod, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Coffee is amazing." I whispered.

"And one thing both humans and ghouls can enjoy together." Hanako added.

Makoto looked at his coffee, then smiled as he took a sip.

"Also, while everyone is here. Since it is getting hot here in the 13th Ward, I plan on staying till I finish university. Once I finish, I think I'll leave the city." I told everyone.

Jazmin, Sayo, Miyu, Yu and Makoto looked at me shock. Hanako smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea. I can look around." Hanako admitted. "South or north?" Hanako then asked.

"South." I replied.

"You can't just leave!" Jazmin yelled.

"I leave in two years, what you guys do, it is up to you." I told them. "Unless, word gets out on what I am and I get hunted, then I leave when that happens." I added.

"Then I'll come too." Makoto told me, standing up. "I will not let you go alone. I am your bodyguard after all. We all finish in a couple of years anyway." Makoto explained.

"Two years huh, that's enough warning for my mum and help get them set up." Yu admitted, standing up.

"I'm not losing you!" Miyu cried, standing up.

"Sorry but I won't be left behind." Jazmin admitted, standing up.

"We're family." Sayo said, standing up. "We go together. We can start a new life in a small town. We can work everything out, together." Sayo explained.

"Sounds like a plan." Hanako added.

"Hanako." I whispered.

"I lost you once, I will not lose you again. I promise your father to always watch out for you and your sister." Hanako told me.

"So tell me Aki, do you love me?" Miyu asked.

I looked at her worried as Jazmin quickly grabbed her coffee off her. I sighed.

"I... I do." I admitted.

Hanako quickly grabbed my coffee and walked off. Miyu walked up to me.

"I kept turning you do because I was scared." I admitted, looking away.

"Aki." I heard Miyu whispered.

I looked at her.

"You're an idiot." Miyu whispered.

Miyu gave me a hug and I looked at her shock.

"You're my idiot, but you are an idiot." Miyu told me.

"Miyu." I whispered.

I then heard a loud knocked. Miyu quickly let me go and I looked back.

"I got it." I said, walking off.

I opened the door to see Geiju.

"Investigator Kei." I said shock, walking out.

I closed the door and Geiju sighed.

"Sorry to drop by like this, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Geiju admitted.

"I'm fine, thank you." I whispered. "A family friend is living with me for a while, plus my friends are keeping me close." I explained.

"I see, and my brother?" Geiju asked.

"He attacked me last night, while I was at work." I replied.

I sighed, telling him what happened. When I was done, Geiju sighed.

"My brother is being transferred to a different ward so he won't be able to hurt you again." Geiju told me.

I looked at him shock.

"He's going to stay with our uncle. I have started everything else out today at the university." Geiju admitted.

I sighed with relief.

"You be careful Kurusu." Geiju told me.

"Yes sir." I said.

Geiju nod and walked off. I walked inside, heading back to the others.

"And?" Yu asked.

"It was Investigator Kei." I whispered. "Kei is moving to a different ward, transferring university." I told them.

"That's great." Sayo said.

I smiled and nod. I looked at Hanako who held my cup out. I chuckled as I took it.

"You just need to keep your head down for two more years. Once you are done at university, we are out of here." Hanako told me.

I nod as I looked at the others. I was so wrong and Hiromitsu was right.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up to my alarm and sighed as I turned it off. I got up and started making a coffee when Hanako walked out.

"I'll head off and start working on a few things." Hanako admitted.

I looked at her.

"Now your friends know, no need for me to be here. I can work on things back at home." Hanako explained.

I smiled and nod.

"Also, I want to add a plus two to our plans." I confessed.

"Huh?" Hanako whispered.

"I made a new friend, like us and I want to offer him and his girlfriend the chance to join us." I told her. "They were willing to help me, even if it meant they got dragged into my mess. I think it would be rude not of offer." I explained.

Hanako chuckled.

"Of course." Hanako agreed.

I chuckled. I looked at Morgana and Kuro.

"How did you find them?" I heard Hanako asked.

"I found an odd box, tapped up tightly in an ally, by the bin. I then heard a soft meow. I was second year high school, I dropped my bag and ripped a hole to see them, small and hungry. I quickly grabbed my bag, ran to a store, brought what I need and head straight home. There was nothing of them. I did everything I could to get them healthy again, even went to the vets and explained what happened. They gave me what I needed." I explained.

I chuckled, looking at her.

"A little hero." Hanako joked. "Well get ready, you have a lot of work to do in the next two years." Hanako told me.

"Yes, I do." I agreed.

Once I fed Morgana and Kuro, I got ready and we head off. Miyu ran over, smiling and ready.

"Alright kids, I'm off, stay out of trouble." Hanako told us.

"I got him." Miyu assured her, wrapping her arms around mine.

Hanako smiled as she head off.

"Come on, I need to find Izumi." I told her as we started walking.

"Is he that guy I see you with?" Miyu asked.

I nod.

"Is he like you?" Miyu asked softly.

I sighed.

"Ah, he offered to help me. Even if it put him and his girlfriend in danger." I confessed. "I want to offer them to join us." I added.

"Good idea." Miyu agreed.

I smiled. We made it to university and I saw Hiromitsu with a woman, she has long black wavy hair and brown eyes. I head over with Miyu.

"Oh Kurusu." Hiromitsu greeted. "This is my girlfriend, Tsukimi, Tsukimi Sakura." Hiromitsu introduced.

"Nice to finally meet you." I said.

"Likewise." Sakura said.

"And did you tell them?" Hiromitsu asked, looking at Miyu.

"Yeah." I answered softly. "This is Uchida Miyu." I introduced.

"I'm glad." Hiromitsu admitted.

"Listen, how many years do you have left in university?" I asked.

"We both have two years left, then we aren't sure what we are going to do." Hiromitsu answered.

"I don't like the city very much." Sakura added.

"Good." Miyu said.

"In two years, me and my friends, as well as a family friend, are heading south. After the help you two offered, I want you to join us. Out of the city and start a new life far away." I offered.

Sakura eyes lit up.

"I love that idea." Sakura agreed.

Hiromitsu chuckled.

"Tsukimi, let's swap details." Miyu said.

"Of course." Sakura said.

The pair pulled their phones out.

"I'll also give you tips on dating a ghoul." Sakura added softly.

"Sakura!" Hiromitsu snapped.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the others." Miyu said, letting me go.

The pair walked off and I chuckled.

"Sorry about here." Hiromitsu apologised.

"It's fine." I assured him. "When I told them, Makoto and Yu, my two closest friends, already knew." I confessed.

"How?" Hiromitsu asked.

"First year of high school, I saw a ghoul attack a couple of students. Didn't know who, just saw their uniform duck in an alley, I killed it. I didn't realise they were watching." I explained softly.

Hiromitsu chuckled.

"The girls, they were just amazing." I added.

"I would like to meet them." Hiromitsu admitted.

"Come on." I told him. We made it to the group and I chuckled.

"This is Arisato Makoto, Kirijo Jazmin, Seta Yu and Seki Sayo." I introduced.

"Hello." Yu greeted.

"This is Izumi Hiromitsu." I introduced as we sat down.

"So, the plan is we save up as much money as we can in two years. We have a help of a family friend who is looking for a place south." Miyu explained.

"My mum was happy when I told her and told me to go ahead. Even Gou was happy." Yu confessed.

"My parents said if that's what I want, go for it." Jasmin said.

"My aunt didn't care; my uncle was proud I was doing something I want." Makoto explained.

"My parents asked why, but when they found out we all were going, they were happy. Told me to be careful and have fun." Sayo explained.

Akira chuckled.

"Hanako has headed back to the 15th Ward to start work." I added.

"Alright, sounds like we have a small plan." Sakura pointed out.

"We came up with it last night." Jazmin told her.

Sakura giggled.

"Well, I'm glad we are included." Sakura admitted.

"You and Izumi offered help, risking a lot." I said.

"Well, I knew you weren't bad like the others, that you are like Hiromitsu. Trying to survive in this city. Of course we have to be careful no matter where we go. But with this group, you should be fine." Sakura explained.

"That's true." Yu agreed.

Makoto smiled.

"I have added you both to our group chat." Miyu admitted.

Everyone pulled their phones out and I quickly pulled mine out. I smiled, seeing the chat name. Two Year Plan. I looked at the time.

"My class is going to start soon." I told them, putting my phone away. "And I work tonight." I added.

Miyu giggled.

"Nothing changes." Miyu pointed out.

"Not true." I told her, standing up.

I chuckled.

"I'm going to need a lot more hours." I added, walking off.

"Akira!" I heard Miyu yell.

I chuckled as I head to class. Everything is going to be fine, I know it. I stop, seeing Geiju and Ren. I smiled as I kept going, I have class to get to. I have to pass. I am going to be a teacher after all.

 **And that's it… not much to say about his… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye!**


End file.
